The Games We Play
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri sets up a heartbroken JJ on a date (as a joke) with Georgi... but who is this joke really on?
1. Chapter 1

"How fucking long did you say Leroy was staying?" Yuri growled out as he climbed into bed.

"Just a month or so," Otabek said while turning the lamp off.

"And just why is that asshole here?"

"Babe, he is going through a hard time and needs his friends," Otabek said pulling Yuri into the little spoon.

"Stop spooning me!" Yuri said as he fought against Otabek.

Otabek laughed and pulled him in tighter, "Shut up, you like it."

"I'm not your bitch," Yuri growled.

Otabek kissed his head, "Never babe."

"No, back to this Leroy problem," Yuri said as he curled further into Otabek.

"Jacques is not a problem," Otabek said.

"The fuck he aint! He went with me for my run this morning! Do you know how fast that asshole runs? I almost died!" Yuri exclaimed.

"But you didn't die and it pushed you," Otabek said.

"He got rid of all my junk food and candy," Yuri whined.

"Good, you were getting fat anyway," Otabek laughed out.

Yuri started to thrash and fight around as Otabek held him still. "Are you fucking kidding me? If either of us is fat it is you!"

"No, Yura, I'm short. Big difference." Otabek knew neither of them were even close to being fat, but it was cute to see Yuri all riled up over it.

Yuri huffed and smacked Otabek's arm again. "Ok, we need to set Leroy up with someone."

Otabek sighed, knowing sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. "Like who?"

"I don't know! Maybe someone from the team?"

"Like Mila?" Otabek asked.

"Mila would eat him alive," Yuri replied.

"True."

"What about that new chick… what's her name? Oh! Natalia!" Yuri said.

Otabek shook his head, "Nah, Jacques doesn't like blondes."

"The hell he don't! He use to chase after me and pinch my ass all the time," Yuri said.

Otabek laughed, "That's cause I dared him too."

Yuri gasped, "What the fuck, Altin?"

Otabek kept laughing, "It was so cute watching you get mad."

"I fucking hate you," Yuri growled.

"I love you too," Otabek said kissing the top of his blonde head.

"Wait! I know!" Yuri said pushing away from Otabek.

Groaning, Otabek rolled over to his side and stared at Yuri as he got his phone and started tapping at the screen, not saying anything else. After a few minutes, Otabek's patience was wearing thin. "Well?"

"Georgi!" Yuri said.

Otabek started to choke on air as Yuri laughed.

"Seriously Beka, think about it," Yuri said.

"Yeah… about how straight Georgi is…" Otabek said grabbing for his glass of water.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Cause he hasn't seen the light! I mean hello! God put the male g-spot in our asses for a reason!"

"Fuck, you are crude," Otabek said.

"Ok so look… I am going to text Georgi and tell him I got him a date for tomorrow… You get Leroy ready too," Yuri said.

"This is not going to work, Yura," Otabek groaned.

"Do you want to stay up all night and argue over this, or just agree with me and get some sleep?" Yuri asked.

Otabek knew he had lost this battle and just pulled Yuri to him so they could sleep.

* * *

"Beks! The last thing I want to do is go out on a date!" JJ groaned out as he laid out on the couch, still in his gym clothes.

"Look, you have been working yourself to death in the gym, and driving Yuri crazy. Go shower and get ready," Otabek said.

"I am not ready for this," JJ whined.

"Please, Jacques, for me? If you don't do this, Yuri is going to make my life hell," Otabek said.

JJ laughed, he kind of like that idea. "That is almost worth staying home."

"Jean-Jacques," Otabek groaned, "You are lucky he even agreed to you staying here this summer."

JJ got up and stared to head to the bathroom, "You are fucking pussy whipped, Beks!"

"By the best," Otabek laughed.

The last thing JJ wanted was a date, especially still having Isabella on his mind. Hell, they had only been apart a few months. It seemed ridiculous for Otabek to want him to go out on a date.

As JJ stepped out the shower, he dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist to head to his room.

"Leroy!" Yuri yelled, "I got you something to wear."

"I am not wearing a crop top!" JJ yelled back.

"Well fuck!" Yuri said and stomped off. Otabek laughed as JJ went to the spare room to change.

Why was he even doing this? Why did he bother to put on his ass hugging jeans and fitted button down shirt that brought out his eyes. He even left a few buttons undone at the top of the shirt and rechecked his hair.

"You need cologne," Yuri said as he stomped in the room.

"Get your perfume away from me. I have cologne."

"You have that shit Polo every guy wears. This is the shit Otabek wears, it smells good," Yuri said.

Was Yuri really helping him out? Yuri was never nice to him. Taking the bottle he dabbed a little behind his ears and then handed it back.

"Wear those boots you have, not those stupid loafers you think go with everything," Yuri said as he walked out the room. "We are leaving soon, so hurry the hell up."

JJ did put the boots on and grabbed his jacket as they went to leave. It was a short walk to the restaurant and Otabek said they would be across the street at a cafe if he needed them.

"So what does she look like?" JJ asked.

"Well… dark hair, blue eyes… but like… not your kind of blue," Yuri said, "Fit body, nice ass-"

"-Yura!" Otabek snapped out.

"Well it is true!" Yuri exclaimed.

As they got to the restaurant, Yuri pinned a rose on his jacket, "They have a matching one, and are waiting!"

Yuri pushed JJ through the door. The man at the door greeted him.

"Party for two…I think it is under Plisetsky," he said.

JJ was lead through the tiny restaurant and then taken to a small table. What he saw almost made him turn and leave.

"Jean-Jacques?"

"Georgi?"

Sure enough Georgi was sitting with a glass of water and an identical rose pinned on his jacket.

"Yuri," they both said together.

"Well you might as well sit down," Georgi said.

JJ shook his head, he was going to ring that scrawny little neck when this was all done.

"Yeah, dude, I'm sorry… Yuri is just being-"

"-an ass." Georgi said.

"Exactly."

"I bet they are across the street waiting for us to come out all pissed off," Georgi said.

"Probably."

"You know what we should do?"

"What's that?" JJ asked.

Georgi sat back, grabbed the menu and smiled, "Have dinner."

JJ thought about it, it seemed like something that might piss Yuri off, if he actually sat and had a dinner with Georgi. The more he thought about it, the more he liked that idea- so he nodded at Georgi and grabbed his menu.

"Wine?" Georgi asked.

JJ nodded and got the wine menu.

"Tell me you don't like that sweet stuff," Georgi said.

"Love it," JJ laughed out.

"Of course you do… Ok… let's do a middle ground," Georgi suggested.

"Fine by me, you pick then," JJ said.

Georgi ordered a Riesling for them and JJ had to admit it was not bad. He preferred something a bit sweeter, but with dinner it was nice. Georgi was easy to talk to, relaxed and not high strung. He had been so use to Yuri stomping and yelling the last week, it was nice being with someone more quiet and laid back.

JJ found he was having fun. They talked a lot about skating. He did not know Georgi all that well and they had fun making fun of other skaters as they ate their dinner. Before either knew it, it had almost been two hours.

"Did you want to order dessert?" Georgi asked.

"I probably shouldn't… would just mean more time in the gym tomorrow. Plus I've had all this wine tonight," JJ replied.

"Oh come on! One night isn't going to hurt you. You are young and in amazing shape," Georgi said with a smile, "We can split a dessert then, ok?"

JJ could not argue with that. He had been pushing him really hard and his body was tired. He knew he was doing it to keep his mind off Isabella- which oddly he had no thought of all night. It had been so long since JJ had enjoyed anything sweet, so he took Georgi up on the offer.

They had laughed a bit more when the cake showed up to the table and JJ was humming around his fork. Georgi only took a few bites as he was enjoying watching JJ's face light up with each bite. How could he take something so great away from a guy?

When the check came, they got to arguing over who would pay. In the end, Georgi had won the argument, telling JJ to just tip the waiter good. On their way out, they saw a blonde head poking around a light post across the street at the cafe Yuri and Otabek were out.

"He thinks we can't see him," Georgi said.

"I almost want to call out to him," JJ stated.

Georgi laughed, "Nah, play dumb. If Yuri thinks he has the upper hand, makes things so much easier."

"You have a point there," JJ said.

They both just stood outside on the sidewalk, not sure what else to do at this point. It was easier when they were sitting down and had food to occupy them.

"Let me walk you back to their flat," Georgi said.

"What about you?" JJ asked.

"I'm only a few more blocks down. We all stay relatively close to the rink."

"Makes sense. I live close to mine too," JJ said.

Then he got to thinking how he had gotten the flat he was in, with the intentions of moving in Isabella after they got married and grew quiet.

"What on your mind?" Georgi asked.

JJ stopped walking for a minute and leaned against a building, shaking his head. "Just got to thinking about my flat back home… how I had gotten it and planned for…"

Georgi nodded, "Say no more. I understand… I did the same."

They just stood there quietly for a moment. JJ took a deep breath and looked up- over Georgi's shoulder he could see that blonde hair poking out a hoodie.

"They are following us," JJ said quietly.

"You mean Yuri is. You know Otabek just tagging along to shut him up," Georgi laughed out.

"Oh isn't that the truth!"

Georgi held his arm out as an offering, "Well if he wants a show."

"Then we give them one." JJ looped his arm in with Georgi's as they started back walking to the building.

Once they got to his building, Georgi let go of his arm as they stood under a streetlight. "This was fun."

"It really was," JJ said and meant it. "Fuck it. You want to hang out again?"

Georgi smiled, "Yeah I would."

"Plus it would really freak out Yuri if we started to hang out," JJ said.

Georgi laughed again, "Yes it would! We should make it look like date too!"

"That is brilliant. Of course," JJ said.

"What you say? Dinner and movies tomorrow night?" Georgi asked.

"Yeah. I'll take it easy at the gym so I'm not so tired and we can make a night of it, and I am paying this time."

Georgi smiled, "Ok that is fair. Is he still watching?"

JJ peaked over Georgi's shoulder, "Yeah, they are behind the bushes across the street."

Georgi stepped in and tipped JJ's chin, "Play along. Will piss the little tiger off."

JJ gasped the moment Georgi's lips touched his. He knew Georgi was only doing it to mess with Yuri, but it still took him by surprise. Closing his eyes, JJ kept his arms at this side, but leaned into it. It was soft and gentle- closed mouthed- it was nice. For a moment as he stood under that street light, nothing matter at all- Isabella, skating, Yuri's twisted sense of humor. All JJ could focus on was how nice this kiss was, how soft Georgi's lips were.

It was over too quick. JJ's head was spinning when Georgi pulled back and smiled at him.

"Bet that will piss him off all night," Georgi said- still standing really close to JJ.

"Oh yeah," JJ said.

"Give me your phone," Georgi said without stepping away.

JJ handed Georgi his phone and watched as he added his number in there.

"Text me his reaction and I'll find us a movie for tomorrow," Georgi said.

JJ could only nod still. Georgi was standing all too close, he was very aware of his and Georgi's body at that moment and how Georgi had actually kissed him. Another quick lean in and Georgi kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Jean-Jacques," Georgi said before finally stepping back and walking down the sidewalk.

JJ just stood there under the street light, touching his lip, watching Georgi's back as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yuri started punching, tugging and slapping at Otabek the minute Georgi leaned in to kiss JJ.

"What the fuck is this?" Yuri hissed out.

Otabek had to shake his head as he restrained Yuri's over-enthusiastic hands, "Hell if I know."


	2. Chapter 2

JJ's jacket was not even off when Yuri came pounding through the door.

"What the hell was that, Leroy?" Yuri demanded.

"Oh Yuri-chan! Hello! I didn't know you would be back so soon," JJ said as he was trying to play it all off.

"Oh don't give me that!" Yuri said as he walked up to JJ, "Why were you kissing Georgi?"

JJ put on his best confused face, "Wasn't this a date? Isn't that what you do on dates?"

Yuri stood quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking about what he would say. "Well yeah… I mean… I guess some people kiss on their first date."

JJ laughed and clapped his shoulder, "See! Thanks for setting us up! Georgi is a great guy!"

With that JJ headed to his room.

Yuri turned to Otabek with his mouth wide open in shock. He could not believe JJ just played it off like nothing.

"What the hell?" Yuri said.

Otabek shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't kiss and tell."

"Well you are going to his room and find out what is going on!" Yuri said as he pushed Otabek down the hallway.

With a heavy sigh, Otabek knocked on JJ's door and saw Yuri standing right outside too as he walked in. He was sure Yuri would have his ear pressed against the door as they talked.

JJ was on this bed, and texting on his phone. Looking up he smiled at Otabek.

"Hey Beks!"

"So… how was the date?" Otabek asked.

JJ smiled, "It was really good actually. Georgi is a great guy."

"Yeah, Georgi is a great _guy_ ," Otabek said.

"We are going out tomorrow too," JJ said.

"WHAT?" Yuri said as he opened the door. Otabek had to shake his head, it was going to be a long night, he could already feel it.

"Yura… wait outside so Jacques and I can talk," Otabek said.

"Nah, let the tiger stay, you are just going to tell him everything I say anyway," JJ said.

Yuri walked over and sat on the bed next to JJ, looking at his phone.

"You're texting him!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Well yeah, we are making plans for tomorrow night," JJ said, not even looking up from his phone.

Yuri and Otabek just stood there staring at JJ. When he finally looked up from his phone, JJ laughed and went to plug in his phone.

"Ok, look, I am going to bed so I can get to the gym in the morning. Yuri-chan, wanna run with me in the morning?" JJ asked.

"Fuck no! You about killed me last time!" Yuri growled and got up to leave out the room.

"So what is this really about?" Otabek asked once Yuri left.

JJ shrugged. It would be easy to tell Otabek that this was all just messing with them, but they were having too much fun.

"We had a nice dinner and we are going to the movies tomorrow," JJ said.

"But it is with _Georgi_ ," Otabek said.

"Yes!" JJ said as he hopped off the bed and leaned over to hug Otabek, "I can't thank you guys enough for setting this up either!"

"So… you really like him?" Otabek asked.

JJ nodded, "I mean, it is a little too early to really know… but yeah, tonight was fun."

JJ's phone chimed and he laid on the bed while it was in the charger and Otabek saw him smiling. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to set those two up. It was weird… but maybe it was what JJ needed.

"Yanno Beks, if this works out, we should all double date sometime!" JJ said with a smile.

"Yeah… that would be swell," Otabek said as he walked out the room.

Once Otabek was in his own room, Yuri was laying on the bed, looking furious.

"What the hell?" Yuri asked for the millionth time tonight.

"Babe, you set this up," Otabek said.

"It was a joke! I was suppose to laugh and tease him over this till he finally decided to leave! Not have them making out on the sidewalk in front of our building and setting up more dates!"

Otabek laughed, "So you did a good thing then."

"Dammit! I did, didn't I?" Yuri groaned as he laid back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Well Jacques says if this goes well, we should all double date."

"Of course he fucking did!" Yuri growled out.

* * *

JJ and Georgi decided to do their afternoon skating practice together. They had different strengths and found it was just fun.

"They are staring," JJ said to Georgi as they skated around.

"They haven't taken their eyes off of us," Georgi said.

"Looks like they got everyone else in it too," JJ said.

Sure enough, Mila, Victor and Yuuri were all over on the side with Yuri and Otabek. Eyes wide and mouths open as they stared at them.

"They aren't even trying not to stare," JJ said.

"Think you can do a lift?" Georgi asked.

"Think? Of course JJ can do a lift!" JJ laughed out.

Georgi shook his head, "Fine. After we go around the turn here, do a simple lift."

JJ nodded and they skated as if the other were not being watched. Coming out of the turn, JJ grabbed Georgi and spun him so they were facing and did a simple lift and turn.

"Wow, you are heavier than I though!" JJ laughed out as he set Georgi down.

"Well you have probably only lifted girls," Georgi said.

They both looked and saw where the group watching them had not moved at all… or even blinked.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We got dinner and a movie to get ready for," Georgi said.

JJ gasped when Georgi took his hand and pulled them close. JJ body was flush with Georgi's as he was pushed to the side wall before stepping off the ice.

"Play along," Georgi whispered.

"Let's give them something to talk about," JJ said.

They both leaned in together and kissed. It was a simple kiss, nothing overly done. JJ found he actually didn't mind it. He always thought he would cringe kissing a guy, but what did he know? He had only kissed Isabella before.

"You need lip balm," Georgi said, "Your lips are rough."

"JJ's lips are perfect," JJ said before leaning in and kissing Georgi real quick.

Georgi raise his eyebrow at JJ.

"Fine, I'll stop on the way home. Wanna walk together?" JJ asked.

"Sure," Georgi said as they settled into taking off their skates and slipping on their shoes.

* * *

"ALL OF YOU! CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS AND GET ON THE ICE!" Yakov screamed across the ice.

Otabek nudged Yuri and they all went back to working. Yuri had skated up next to him, almost cutting him off.

"Watch it!" Otabek said.

"Did you see that shit?" Yuri said.

Victor skated over to where they were, along with Mila and Yuuri.

"Seriously? What the hell did we just witness?" Mila asked.

"We have no idea," Otabek said.

"I set them two up as a joke for a date last night…" Yuri grumbled.

"Seems like it wasn't a joke," Yuuri added in.

"No shit piggy!" Yuri said.

"Well… Georgi didn't cry today," Victor said.

"This is true!" Mila said, "Maybe this is a good thing!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU LOT AGAIN! GET YOUR ASSES WORKING!" Yakov screamed out.

* * *

JJ was ready when there was a knock at the door. He had wanted to answer it, but Yuri ran past him and opened the door.

"You two are serious!" Yuri yelled out.

"Yura…" Otabek warned out and grabbed Yuri's arm.

JJ stepped from around them and saw Georgi standing there- holding a bouquet of flowers.

"There are for you," Georgi said.

JJ laughed awkwardly as he took them. "Thank you." He could feel the blush on his cheeks. He use to get flowers for Isabella all the time, but he had never gotten them before. It was weird.

"Here, I'll take those," Otabek said as he came over to JJ and took the flowers.

"You ready?" Georgi asked holding his arm out.

"JJ is always ready," JJ said as he looped his arm through Georgi's and headed out.

He kept his arm looped with Georgi's till they got to Georgi's car. Georgi had walked ahead of him to open the car door and then they were off. JJ had noticed that Yuri and Otabek were peeking out the window.

"Alright, let's get this straight," JJ said, "I am not the girl in this."

"What do you mean?" Georgi asked as they went further into town.

"Well you brought flowers, opened my door…" JJ said.

"Ah, sorry. It is just what I do on dates," Georgi said.

"This isn't a date!" JJ said as he got the lip balm out he had bought and put more on.

"Well I _know_ that… but we don't want _them_ to know that," Georgi said.

"I know," JJ said.

JJ sat back as they drove through town. Maybe they had taken this too far? He did have fun on the ice with Georgi, and the looks on everyone's faces was priceless. They had texted all night back and forth. JJ found he did not miss Isabella, nor did he feel sad when he talked to Georgi. He had spent the last few months so upset and depressed, it was weird not to feel this anymore. Georgi was a good friend and maybe that was what he needed.

Sure he had Otabek, but it was not the same. Yuri was always around complaining and whining. It was nice to get away from Canada, but until yesterday, his mood was still down.

Dinner was nice, nothing fancy. They talked all through it- laughing at the skaters and their expression today. It kept their minds off of why they were set up to begin with. Now it was to make this look real.

They had compromised on an action movie. JJ wanted a lame comedy and Georgi was wanting a romance. Neither sounded good to the other, so they went with something different. It was a movie they both wanted to see anyway.

"I told you I am buying tonight," JJ said as they got to the movies.

"But you did dinner," Georgi said.

"Fine, then next time you pay," JJ said as he pulled his card out and pushed Georgi aside.

"I think we are being followed," Georgi whispered to JJ.

JJ sighed. Of course Yuri would talk Otabek into following them all night. He felt Georgi slip his arm around his waist and lean his head on his shoulder as they got candy and drinks.

The theater was not packed and they settled into their seats. It was hard to look around and not to seem like they were looking for Yuri and Otabek.

"I see them," Georgi whispered.

"Where are they?"

"Back corner."

The movie started and they got comfortable watching it. A little ways into it, JJ rested his head on Georgi's shoulder for a bit. He figured it would be something for Yuri to bitch about later.

They didn't do too much throughout the movie as they were watching it, but all movies have that lull boring moment. JJ felt fingers under his chin and then Georgi was kissing him. He hated to admit that he liked that. He missed physical contact, and being without Isabella was hard in that aspect.

Georgi pulled back and they went back to watching the movie.

"Yuri is still watching," Georgi whispered.

"He thinks wearing a damn hoodie hides him," JJ grumbled out.

"He is persistent on keeping up with us."

JJ turned back to Georgi, the theater was very dark, but still could see enough. He took Georgi's face in his hands, surprised at how smooth and soft his skin was and kissed him. This should definitely get Yuri pissed off and on edge all night long. He could feel as Georgi's arm wrapped around his shoulder and he kissed back harder. JJ hated admitting that Georgi was a good kisser, but he really was. Gasping when he felt Georgi's tongue brush his bottom lip, they both slowly pulled back.

" _That_ should really upset the little tiger," Georgi laughed out. He didn't remove his arm from behind JJ and JJ leaned into him.

JJ had to laugh. Yeah, Yuri was going to be a handful over this.

* * *

Yuri was smacking Otabek again. Otabek was afraid people would start to complain and he took both his hands in his.

"Yura! My arm is already bruised from your excitement last night," Otabek hissed quietly at Yuri.

"I think they are fucking serious!" Yuri growled out.

"Ok, so they are happy… what is wrong with that?"

"Duh! Everything is wrong about this!"

Otabek shook his head. Yuri had a point, but who was he to judge what was right or wrong as long as two people were happy?


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, we probably shouldn't overkill this," JJ said into the phone.

Yuri and Otabek were not home yet, and JJ was enjoying the flat being quiet for a bit.

"Yeah, you have a point," Georgi said.

"Though we definitely should plan a double date with Yuri and Beks," JJ laughed out.

"I think the look on Yuri's face will be priceless," Georgi said.

"Yeah, that kitten needs to learn he can't keep messing with people for his own little games," JJ said.

"Well, I guess since we aren't going out, I should probably try to find something to make dinner with," Georgi said.

"Yeah I know that feeling," JJ said as he opened the cabinets in the kitchen, finding nothing. "You would think these two would keep more food around here."

Georgi laughed. JJ knew they were just faking everything, but he felt lonely all a suddenly, sure Georgi was on the phone with him, but it was not the same.

"Yanno what? To hell with overkill. You want to go grab some dinner?" JJ asked.

"How about we go to the store and come back to my place and cook?" Georgi suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you soon," JJ hung up.

He didn't even know why he bothered. Georgi had become his friend over the past few days, and he truly did enjoy his company. So what if they hung out a bit more? Yuri and Otabek had run off somewhere and he did not feel like being by himself.

As he skipped out of the building, Yuri and Otabek were just coming in.

"Where are you off too looking so damn happy?" Yuri asked.

"Headed to Georgi's! Don't wait up!" JJ said with a wink, then laughed as Yuri stood there with his mouth wide open.

It was kinda funny as Yuri could not follow them around this time. They could relax and hang out. No putting on a show.

He was lucky Georgi was only a few blocks away and was met at the sidewalk. Georgi smiled when he saw JJ and waved.

"Figured we better go to the store first, then we can just relax," Georgi said.

"Sounds perfect," JJ said as they started walking.

JJ liked how they always compromised on something. They had little in common, but easily found common ground. He wasn't sure if it was because Georgi was older than him, had been in that many bad relationships, or if he was just that easy going- but JJ found a quiet comfort in it. They had agreed on making an italian dinner, and JJ was looking forward to it. Georgi said he had a secret recipe from his grandmother.

They chatted the entire way back to Georgi's flat. Once they were in, they opened some wine and got to cooking. When it came to music, Georgi wanted classical, but JJ wanted him to hear some music made for his programs. Georgi agreed and JJ started up the tracks.

"Never did listen to this type of music," Georgi said.

"I can tell by your programs," JJ said as he diced the tomatoes.

Georgi bumped his hip with his as they laughed.

"I guess I expected you to be so much more serious," JJ admitted as they got to moving ingredients into to a pot on the stove.

"Oh I was, you weren't wrong in all of that," Georgi said.

"That was always my impression."

"Well after Anya and missing out on the Grand Prix… I realized I don't have many more years of this. I can't allow my emotions over run me and spoil everything I have worked for," Georgi explained.

"It makes sense. I've only been with Isabella, so I don't have much to work with."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Georgi asked.

JJ grabbed his wine glass, "So much."

They clinked glasses and drank.

"I always saw you as loud and arrogant," Georgi said.

JJ could not argue with that, even Isabella had told him this. He had confidence, and that confidence is what was his downfall. He had let so many down with his bronze at the Grand Prix.

"Oh I am still loud!" JJ boasted out, "Working on the arrogance part though."

With Isabella being gone, it was hard to be as loud and sure of himself these days. It was a knock to his self esteem, everything. It was hard being without her, and why he had taken this time to come out to Russia for a bit and hang out. Being around Georgi, the sadness melted away.

"Well let's not fall down these depressive thoughts- turn the music up!" Georgi said.

JJ did and then laughed when Georgi started to dance in the kitchen. It was silly and ridiculous. All JJ could do was stand there, lean against the wall with his arms crossed and laugh.

"C'mon! Don't just stand there gawking at me! Dance!" Georgi said as he grabbed JJ's hands and pulled him to the center of the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous!" JJ said.

"It is suppose to be!"

That was a logic JJ could not argue with. They did the most ridiculous dances they knew, making the other laugh till they both collapsed on the floor, Georgi's head on JJ's chest as they laughed.

"My side hurts!" Georgi said as he laying there still laughing.

"That is your fault!" JJ said as he sat up, "You started the insane kitchen dancing!"

"I wish I could blame the wine, but I've barely had one glass," Georgi laughed out as he got up.

"I blame you being a total idiot," JJ said.

"Hey!" Georgi laughed out, "I have a fun side to me!"

"Well you sure do hide it," JJ said as he grabbed his wine glass.

Georgi gave JJ a serious look as he sipped his wine, "I don't show it to everyone."

JJ was confused for a moment. Georgi had such a fun and lovable side to him, but he kept it all locked away. He acted so dark and sad all the time, aloof with his romances of love.

"Well I think you should. JJ approves!" JJ said as he sat his glass down and shot up his 'JJ fingers'.

Georgi groaned, "How about I be more fun and you never do that again?"

JJ laughed, "Hey! That is what I am though! It is all about the 'JJ Style'!"

Shaking his head, Georgi saw JJ was serious. "What is with you and this 'JJ Style' anyway?"

JJ shrugged, "Well, it is this image of myself and who I want to be. 'JJ Style' is that. I want to _be 'JJ Style'_ not just say it. Live up to it! Embrace it!"

"And they call me the crazy romantic," Georgi laughed out.

"Oh shut up and cook my dinner!" JJ laughed out.

Georgi walked over where JJ was and stood close. "I think it is cute, you do whatever you have too and let no one encourage you to change."

JJ just stood there, staring into Georgi's blue eyes. He saw the sincerity of what he was saying. Of course out of everyone, Georgi would understand what his 'JJ Style' meant. Why did he even think otherwise? So many people had made fun of him for it, mocked him, turned him away- no Georgi was different. _He understood_.

Georgi stood there another moment, JJ almost wanted to lean in and kiss him, but they were not putting a show on for anyone. He found himself staring at Georgi's mouth and his breath hitch. It was when Georgi cleared his throat and stepped back that his mind cleared.

What was that? Why did he want to kiss Georgi? This was a game they were playing to get back and Yuri.

JJ found himself draining his glass of wine and refilling it. Georgi has his back him as he stirred the pots on the stove, neither of them speaking. There was a weird awkward silence in the kitchen at that moment and JJ wished it would stop.

After a few moment, Georgi finally spoke. "Want to grab some plates in the cabinet? I think we are almost done here."

It was enough to keep him busy. JJ got the plates and drank more wine. He knew he should pace himself as they had not even eaten yet, but he found himself pouring his third glass. It was going straight to his head too.

Georgi had a small little table in the kitchen he set up for them as Georgi got the food on their plates. He appreciated that Georgi never said anything about the empty wine bottle, he just opened another one.

"I'll have to stock up on wine at this rate!" Georgi laughed out.

That laugh. That was what JJ needed to hear. He needed to know he had not crossed a line.

"I can grab some next time," he stated.

 _Next time?_ Was he already planning a next time? How far were they going to take this? He decided it was best to eat and get some food in his body to help with the wine. It was quiet as they ate- though JJ would catch Georgi's eye at time, and he would smile sweetly at him. He was not sure if it was his fuzzy drunken head, but he liked it.

Even as they stood by the sink, washing and drying dishes, JJ liked the closeness of it all. Georgi washed and he dried and put away. Their hips would knock and Georgi would chuckle- JJ liked hearing that, so he started making a point of doing it.

Before he knew it, a water fight had broken out. Georgi had splashed him, which cause JJ to hip knock him again, then they were both splashing and before long, them and the kitchen was soaked. When JJ looked at Georgi, he had soap suds on his head and started to laugh. Leaning forward, he scooped the suds off his head and had to smile at how ridiculous he looked. Hair wet and plastered to his face, pants and shirt soaked through.

"You look a mess," JJ said.

"You do too!"

"We should take a picture to post… get the kitten's whiskers in a twist," JJ laughed out.

Georgi dried his hands off and grabbed for his phone. JJ stood next to Georgi and they looked a mess. Smiling, Georgi was pleased with the picture, then he turned his head and kissed JJ's cheek and took another picture.

"That might be a little too much," Georgi laughed out, "I'll save it anyway."

"Yeah send it to me too," JJ said without thinking, running his fingers through his wet hair. DId he really ask Georgi to send him the picture where he was being kissed on the cheek?

"Ok, let's clean this up and I'll get you some dry clothes," Georgi said as they got towels and dried off the mess they made in the kitchen.

Once it was all cleaned up, Georgi went to grab JJ some dry clothes. He noticed how they fit him almost perfectly. Just an old tshirt and some joggers. Simple but comfortable. It was getting late, but they had continued to drink wine and settled to watch a movie- JJ found himself getting sleepy.

"You can stay here tonight… I… I mean crash on the couch, yanno?" Georgi stammered out.

JJ nodded and had not realized his head was rested on Georgi's shoulder. "Yeah, probably best. I know I'm walking, but we drank a lot."

"I'll get you some blankets and a pillow after the movie," Georgi said and they settled back into the movie.

JJ liked the closeness of Georgi next to him, even if he was just leaning on him

* * *

"Dude! It's passed midnight and he is still not home!" Yuri screamed as he stomped around the apartment.

"Babe, you know he is over at Georgi's," Otabek said, "Let's just go to bed. I am sure he will be back tomorrow. I'll tell him you missed him."

Yuri slapped Otabek's arm. "Asshole!"

"Look, just leave them be. You saw the picture they posted tonight," Otabek sighed out.

"But they are so _wrong_ for each other!" Yuri whined.

"Maybe they are so wrong… it is right."

"You are such a damn sap Otabek," Yuri growled out.

Laughing, Otabek took the angry Yuri into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Heaven forbid anyone be happy," Otabek laughed out.

Otabek had seen the picture. It had been a long time since he had seen JJ smile like that. The last time he saw that kind of smile from JJ was when he first started dating Isabella.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you think you two are moving just a little too fast?" Otabek asked as JJ settled into the couch after returning home from Georgi's.

"Where is your angry little shadow?" JJ asked.

"Out running. You didn't answer me," Otabek said.

"Define fast?" JJ asked.

"You stayed the night! That is what… the third date?" Otabek asked.

"Yeah! If we were lesbians we would be moving in by now!" JJ laughed out. "Georgi and I would make good lesbians… let me ask him what he thinks." Getting his phone, JJ started to punch at the screen.

"You are more impossible to talk to than Yuri," Otabek said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

JJ laughed and was involved deeply into his phone. Otabek had given up trying to talk to him anymore. He did not mind what was happening, it was Yuri that was driving him absolutely crazy. He had taken a joke and gotten obsessed with it.

"I just hope you two know what you are doing," Otabek said as he walked out the room.

* * *

It had become routine for JJ and Georgi to hang out after they did their afternoon practice. Sometimes they would go out, others just staying in at Georgi's place. If they had wine, JJ just stayed there on the couch. It was driving Yuri insane and making JJ and Georgi even happier at his insane ranting over it.

Two weeks had gone by, and JJ found his sadness and loneliness was melting away a little bit everyday.

It was the end of practice and as they gathered their bags, Yuuri skated over to them.

"Hey!" he said with a genuine smile.

"Hey, what's up?" JJ asked.

"Well Vitya and I were going out to that new restaurant tonight. We wanted to see if you two wanted to come along," Yuuri asked.

JJ looked over at Georgi and he nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice," JJ replied.

"Great! Vitya will come by and pick you up around seven!" Yuuri said before going back over to where Victor was.

"Looks like we have our first double date," Georgi laughed out.

"Looks like Victor remembered my name," JJ said.

Georgi laughed, "Oh don't take it personally. Victor forgets a lot of things." Georgi was rubbing his arm as he said this, and JJ found that did make him feel better. As Georgi leaned in, JJ found himself expecting his lips on his cheeks, familiar. It warmed him and he couldn't explain it. The sound of growling could be heard and Georgi chuckled. "That poor kitten is going to go bald before Victor does."

JJ had never remembered laughing so much. He laughed more around Georgi. Even with Isabella, it was always pressure with her. To win, to marry, to get a house. It was overwhelming with everything, expectations- other's needs. It was not like that with Georgi, he asked what JJ wanted, and then compromised. JJ did not feel he had to prove himself, put on a show- he could be himself, and he liked that.

On their way out, it felt natural for Georgi to take his hand, and JJ to laugh at Yuri growling even more. After a few days of this, JJ stop letting go of Georgi's hand and they walked this way all the way to Georgi's flat till they said their goodbyes and JJ just walked the few blocks to where he was staying.

JJ stopped thinking about what was happening, whatever it was, he was happy and that was all that had mattered. Even after he had gotten ready and ran out the flat since Victor was picking them all up. Georgi was smiling from the back seat as he climbed in.

There was a lot of Russian spoken during the car ride. Georgi was quickly move over to English, sometimes forgetting JJ only knows a few words.

"Sorry," Georgi said and kissed his cheek, "old habits."

"It's ok, I am sure you were telling them what a wonderful person JJ is," JJ said with a smirk as they got to the restaurant.

"Georgi, Yuuri- you two walk ahead. I'd like to talk with JJ a moment," Victor said.

Georgi looked at JJ, he could see that concern in his eyes.

"It's fine babe, go walk with Yuuri," JJ said and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He really did hate seeing any type of worry on Georgi's face.

"Ok, I won't be far," Georgi said as he walked with Yuuri towards the restaurant.

Victor leaned on his car and crossed his arms, looking JJ up and down. JJ shifted on his feet and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, JJ. Are you playing with Georgi?" Victor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… this thing, between you two. I have never seen Georgi with another guy before, and here you come. From what I hear, Yurio set you two up as a joke," Victor said.

JJ smirked, Victor was trying to corner him. "Yeah, Yuri-chan though he was putting one over on me and Georgi," JJ said as he turned and watched where Georgi was waiting up ahead with Yuuri, "But he is something special, yanno?"

JJ meant every word of it. Georgi was a great guy and had been a really great friend lately to him, he owed him so much for his generosity.

"Georgi wears his heart on his sleeve," Victor said, "and I like seeing him happy… but I am keeping an eye on you."

"I am glad he has friends like you," JJ said, "can we go eat now? I am starving!"

Victor nodded and JJ skipped over where Yuuri and Georgi were. On instinct, as they were on show, he put his arm around Georgi's waist, pulling him to his side.

"Everything ok?" Georgi asked.

JJ nodded, "Yes, let's go eat."

The dinner was nice and JJ noticed how touchy-feeling Victor and Yuuri were. The most him and Georgi did was lean in close and whisper a bit back and forth. Even at one point in dinner, Victor was practically feeling Yuuri.

"Are they always like this?" JJ whispered.

"Always," Georgi groaned.

"Well let's promise to never be _that_ couple," JJ said.

Georgi laughed, "Of course! Even if this were real, we would never be that obvious."

JJ was an affectionate type, but more so the hand holding and hugging. He wasn't into practically sitting on top of each other during a meal and making out with food in mouths.

They did order dessert, though just one. They liked splitting it, and it worked well for them both. They got to indulge but not over do it. It satisfied JJ's sweet tooth without completely busting his diet for the day. It was one of those little compromises they did that he liked.

"So let me get this right," Yuuri said, "Yurio was being an ass… well himself… and thought it would be funny to set you two up… yet-"

Georgi took JJ's hand and held it, "Yet here we are."

JJ shrugged, "I don't see why everyone's so uptight over this."

"Well it is just… I mean, we thought you two were-"

"Into girls," Victor said interrupting Yuuri.

"Women break our hearts and use us. We get along well and enjoy eachother's company. What is so hard about this?" JJ asked.

Georgi was nodding his head, "We still have people staring at us… hell, I am surprised Yuri is not here spying on us now!"

"Oh no!" Yuuri groaned, "Tell me he is not following you around!"

"Da! If we go out, we have a blonde shadow," Georgi laughed out.

Victor shook his head, "I almost wish you two _were_ messing with him… but this works too."

"We will have to do this again! It is nice to have a couple to do things with that isn't always complaining through the entire meal," Yuuri said.

JJ noticed Georgi still had his hand, they were _on show_ right now, but he felt at ease. He liked holding Georgi's hand and they had been doing this a lot lately. Small gestures that most people would not think much of, JJ thought a lot about. Even around others, it all came naturally. It seemed like now when they weren't around people, JJ had to hold himself back.

Georgi always would ask him what he wanted to do that night. Georgi would touch his arm when they talked. Georgi always smiled when they made eye contact. It was little things that JJ had picked up.

But he also noticed he did certain gestures too. He leaned in when Georgi spoke. He actually listened when Georgi was telling a story or explaining something. He wanted those small touches from Georgi.

As their night wrapped up, Georgi was leaned back in their booth, his arm draped over JJ's shoulders as JJ leaned casually into him. Victor was telling an elaborate story and at times he would get excited and start speaking Russian- JJ had stopped paying attention. What his attention was on was where Georgi's hand was lazily rubbing up and down his arm.

It was something JJ knew _should_ bother him as they _were_ just playing a game. They did all this just to get back at Yuri- teach him a lesson. But even as he sat there, feeling Georgi's laughter rumble through his side, JJ found he leaned in more and _wanted_ that hand rubbing his arm.

He had not even been drinking that night, so he could not blame the whine. He had found himself looking at Georgi, his blue eyes, dark hair, flawless skin and then focused on his mouth. Sure they had kissed, they kissed a lot actually, but it was only when others were looking. It made JJ wonder why he was so focused on looking at Georgi's mouth.

A pause in the conversation and Georgi had turned his head to look at him. JJ blinked and went to turn his head, but a hand was on his cheek all too soon, and the mouth he had been looking at was kissing him gently. When Georgi pulled away, JJ found his eyes were still closed, he was wanting more- but Georgi went back to the conversation at the table, leaving JJ's head spinning.

Victor had driven them back, and Georgi got out at his stop. JJ was still trying to figure out what was going on in his head. He had been quiet the ride back, not paying attention to anything being said.

"What are you thinking?" Georgi asked.

JJ shook his head, "I don't even know."

Georgi reached out again, taking his arm and pulling JJ so their bodies were flush with one another. JJ found himself looking at Georgi's mouth again.

"Something is on your mind," Georgi said.

"This is all just a game," JJ whispered.

"I know," Georgi said.

It was when Georgi leaned down to kiss him that confused JJ even more. If this was a game, why were they kissing? No one was watching them at this moment, they were tucked in the shadow of his building.

"Maybe I just enjoy kissing you," Georgi said before kissing him again.

JJ felt a warmth through his body as his arms wrapped around Georgi's shoulders. This was not suppose to be happening. They were not suppose to be doing this. Georgi was not suppose to be holding him tight against his body as the kiss got more intense. A bite at his bottom lip and JJ gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

"This… this is a game," JJ said as he removed his arms from Georgi's shoulder and backed against the brick of the building.

"I know," Georgi said. JJ could see the confused expression on Georgi's face. He wanted him smiling again, but he was confused himself.

"We have taken it too far," JJ said before turning and walking to the doors of the building.

"JJ, please, let's talk," Georgi said.

All JJ could do was shake his head. "I'll… I'll text you later," JJ said before turning and running up the stairs. He hated leaving Georgi out there the way he did, but this was all a game to play on Yuri. They were kissing and no one was watching. JJ was _wanting_ Georgi to kiss him. He was confused and upset. He hated Yuri at this moment. None of this would have happen if Yuri was not a meddling spoiled brat.

"How was your romantic double date," Otabek asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Fuck you both!" JJ yelled out.

"Whoa! What the hell asshole," Yuri yelled as he jumped off the couch and got face to face to JJ.

JJ pushed at his shoulders, "Yeah! I'm upset. Happy now? Enjoying your little joke, asshole?"

Yuri just stood there looking confused. JJ stomped off to his room, shutting the door behind him.

What the hell was he going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Otabek gave Yuri a stern look as JJ stomped back to his room. He knew this would all blow up, and now people were getting hurt.

"What the hell was that about?" Yuri asked him.

"I think your joke backfired, Yura," Otabek said.

"Hey! This is not my fault!" Yuri squealed at him.

"No, this _is_ your fault. Stay here," Otabek said as he went to JJ's room.

Knocking on the door, JJ did not answer so Otabek let himself in. JJ was laid out face down on the bed, hugging a pillow under him.

"Jacques?" Otabek said.

"Go away," JJ said.

"You know I'm not," Otabek said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What happen?"

JJ turned and Otabek could see he was close to crying. He hated to think that Yuri had caused this. Sure, JJ annoyed Yuri, but this was taking it all too far.

"It was just a joke we were playing back on Yuri," JJ whispered.

"What?" Otabek asked.

JJ shook his head, "It was a joke… we wanted to pay him back, let him know he can't keep messing with people the way he does… then tonight after Victor dropped us off… Georgi kissed me.. But… but… there was no one we were on show for." JJ shook his head and hid his face in the pillow again.

Otabek sighed, "You really like Georgi, don't you?"

JJ shook his head, "I do.. but... I don't know."

Otabek nodded and got up, they needed to fix this. He needed to go talk to Yuri.

"So what is with him?" Yuri asked.

"Well… seems like they dated just to get back at you," Otabek said.

"I knew it!" Yuri said.

"Yura… they may have started this to get back at you, but I think they ended up falling for one another."

"So what the hell happen then?" Yuri asked.

"What happen was Jacques getting scared and running," Otabek said.

Yuri laughed.

"Yura! This is not funny! You are going to fix this," Otabek said.

"How am I supposed to fix an idiot like JJ?" Yuri growled out.

"Yura, your joke has hurt people and has gone too far. Now you need to figure out how to fix this and fast," Otabek said.

Yuri growled, "I can't believe you have me doing something for JJ."

"Just fix this," Otabek said.

Yuri just stood there staring at him. Otabek shook his head and went back to their room, closing the door behind him. Sometimes Yuri _did_ take things too far.

* * *

The next morning JJ woke early, real early. His head was still spinning and he was confused. The sun was barely up and his running shoes were on. Sometimes all he needed was a run to clear his head.

"Want company?" Yuri asked as JJ went to grab his jacket.

"You hate running with me," JJ said.

"Yeah well, I feel like I might owe it to you a little bit," Yuri said.

JJ looked up and saw that Yuri was not joking with him. "Is this some form of an apology?"

"Maybe, but if anyone ask, I'll deny it."

When his emotions were high, running hard always helped. Knowing that Yuri could barely keep up with him did make him make feel better, but it did not answer any questions.

"Asshole! Slow down! I need a break!" Yuri panted out.

They were off near a park and JJ jogged slowly in place while Yuri was hunched over, clutching his knees and breathing heavy.

"You know Yuri-chan, I could do this all morning," JJ said.

"Well I need a break, let's stretch or something," Yuri said before just laying out on the sidewalk.

"That is laying down, not stretching," JJ said as he worked his leg up in stretch.

"Just let me die ok?" Yuri said, "You're running like this cause you are mad at me, aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"And if I said I was sorry?"

"Doesn't fix my confusion, but it helps."

"What is so confusing? You fucking like him, get over it!" Yuri yelled out before rolling over to his stomach, not caring about the dirt that clung to his clothing and skin.

"Yuri-chan… It is not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Georgi is… well… a guy," JJ said as he moved his body into more stretches.

"Really? Are you sure?" Yuri spit out, "Afraid you might be gay?"

"I've never been… attracted to a guy before."

"Ok, so now you are. It is not the end of the world," Yuri said as he crawled his way over to a bench on not far away and sat down.

"Well I _know_ that… it is just… I'm scared ok."

"Scared of what?" Yuri asked.

"Georgi is a really great guy… and the more I have gotten to know him… the more I find I am liking him… even last night, when he kissed me… I like it," JJ said as he sat next to Yuri.

"Yet you got fucking scared and ran with your tail between your legs?"

"Well duh!"

"Oh stop being so damn dramatic!" Yuri cried out.

"Who the hell are you to talk? You are one of the biggest drama queens around!"

Yuri punched JJ's arm. "Whatever asshole, look, text Georgi, tell him you want to talk. He is a very reasonable guy, yanno?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" JJ asked.

"Otabek threatened me saying I had to sleep on the couch for a week if I wasn't nice and fixed this," Yuri grumbled.

"And here I thought he was the one who was whipped," JJ laughed out.

Yuri slapped him again and JJ stood up and started to jog in place.

"Come on pussycat! We gotta jog back now!"

* * *

JJ had stared at his phone all day. He wanted to text Georgi, but he did not know what to say. There was something different in all this now. It was not just sending his _friend_ a text. He had typed messages over and over before deleting them and setting his phone down.

Maybe Yuri was onto something when he threw his phone. JJ certainly felt like doing it now.

Why was this so hard? Georgi had even said he liked kissing him last night. JJ couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it, because he certainly did. It was all he had been thinking about all afternoon.

Being a coward, JJ stayed at the flat while everyone went to practice. He felt silly staying behind and ignored the looks from Otabek and Yuri as they left. He knew Georgi would be there, and for right now, he needed to think things over.

He had gone into this a joke, a simple joke to play on Yuri. How had it all backfired on him?

He was back to feeling lonely again. All the feelings he had weeks before were coming back to him. He was using the gym and skating to forget it all, but then Georgi had come into the picture, and things changed.

All he wanted to do was text Georgi, and forget everything that had happen last night. Well not everything, JJ didn't want to forget the kiss, he did want to forget running off.

It was a couple hours later when he heard Otabek and Yuri return.

"Hey JJ!" Yuri yelled, "Can you come out here?"

Groaning, JJ got up off the bed where he had been staring at the ceiling all afternoon and walked out to the main room. As he rounded the corner to the room, he saw that Otabek and Yuri were there… with Georgi.

"Yeah, so you two idiots need to talk," Yuri said as Otabek elbowed him and pulled him from the room.

JJ just stood there as it was just him and Georgi now standing.

"Why didn't you come to practice today?" Georgi asked him.

JJ shuffled on his feet and put his hands in his pockets, "Ran real hard this morning, was taking it easy." It wasn't a lie, JJ had run really hard that morning.

Georgi chuckled, "Yeah, Yuri was bitching you were trying to kill him."

JJ shrugged and continued to look down at the carpet, anywhere that wasn't Georgi.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Georgi asked.

"So does everyone know it was all just a joke we were playing on Yuri?" JJ asked.

"No, Yuri did not say anything," Georgi replied.

"That is surprising… figured he would have told everyone," JJ said.

"Maybe there is nothing to tell," Georgi said.

JJ couldn't take it anymore. Georgi was his friend, and here he was, acting like a total ass. Looking up, he saw that Georgi was just standing there, looking at him. His face was soft and he could see genuine concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out last night," Georgi said.

JJ shook his head, "No… don't be… I was an ass. I shouldn't have ran off like I did."

"No, I over stepped. I guess I got so comfortable around you…" Georgi shrugged, "But we are not putting on any shows for anyone anymore."

"True," JJ said.

"But I still want to be friends… and hang out," Georgi said.

There was something in his voice when he said it. JJ could not place it, but it was almost like a question he was waiting for an answer for. JJ hated where they were right now and he hated that it all come out like this. He was not sure how Georgi felt for him, and he knew he had kissed him last night, but what did it all mean?

"Why did you kiss me?" JJ whispered.

"I wanted too," Georgi said.

"You just… wanted too?" JJ asked.

"Well yeah, I told you, I like kissing you. These last few weeks have been fun. I never thought I would say that… especially to you of all people… but I mean, hell, you aren't what you seem. You are someone special and I don't want to lose you," Georgi said.

JJ shook his head, it was still not an answer. Sure, Georgi was his friend, but was that truly all he wanted from him?

"Jean-Jacques, what is on your mind?" Georgi asked him.

"You… you only see me as a friend?" JJ whispered again and his gaze fell back to the carpet. He felt vulnerable and all he wanted was his ego to come busting out and make this side of him go away.

Georgi had stepped forward and tipped his chin up to face him, "No, I really don't."

JJ held his breath as Georgi leaned in close and gently brushed his lips over his. It was barely there, but enough to make JJ melt inside. Both of his hands went to JJ's cheeks, and JJ knew his face was burning up.

"I haven't thought of you as a friend for quite some time now," Georgi said before kissing him a bit firmer.

That was when JJ removed his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around Georgi, returning the kiss.

* * *

"Fucking told you that shit would work," Yuri said to Otabek as he slapped his arm.

"Yeah, well at least you fixed it," Otabek said.

"I told you I would!"

"You just didn't want to sleep on the couch," Otabek laughed out.

"You are such an ass," Yuri growled out as he wrapped his arms around Otabek.

"You did a good thing, Yura," Otabek said before kissing his forehead.

"Da, just don't go telling other people."


	6. Chapter 6

It was different when Georgi kissed JJ. It was sweeter, gentler, it was his friend. Nothing else had really changed between them. They practiced in the afternoons then met up for dinner and hanging out. Most time they stayed at Georgi's just watching tv. He found he looked forward to the moments when Georgi would kiss him.

JJ had not had the courage yet to kiss Georgi, there were many moments he had wanted too, but this was all too new to him and he was not sure how to go about it. Did he just kiss him to kiss him? With Isabella he was always very affectionate when they were at home, kissing her whenever the mood stuck, but does he do the same with Georgi?

He had never paid much attention to Yuri and Otabek. They had small gestures between them, mainly it was just the loud screams at night. Victor and Yuuri were over the top with their affection. Even in practice, it was all hugs and kisses. JJ wondered how they even got practice in with Victor hanging off of Yuuri the way they always were.

There had to be a middle ground. Something not as cold and Otabek and Yuri, but not as overbearing as Victor and Yuuri.

JJ loved spending time with Georgi. It had been a month now, and JJ found himself lounged on the couch with Georgi. Arms were wrapped around him as the movie played in the background. JJ was not paying attention to the movie, he was thinking about how he could kiss Georgi without waiting for Georgi to kiss him. He knew it was silly, he knew he should just be brave enough to do it on his own. Where was his 'JJ Style' now when he needed it the most?

Was it because it was Georgi? Was it because Georgi was a guy? Was it because Georgi would call him out for being arrogant? Why was this so hard? Georgi did not have a problem kissing him, hugging him, pulling him close when the movie started. Why was JJ having this problem?

"Hey, what are you thinking, Jay?" Georgi called him Jay when it was just the two of them, he found he really liked that.

JJ shook his head. He had been staring at Georgi without even realizing it. Curling back into his side, he felt the familiar touch of Georgi's hand rubbing up and down his arm.

"Hey, I know you are thinking something," Georgi said.

"You always know when I'm thinking something," JJ said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you told me?" Georgi asked.

JJ chuckled. He knew in the end, Georgi would get it out of him. He figured now was his chance. Looking back up, he saw Georgi's blue eyes looking down at him- leaning up a bit, JJ kissed him gently. He _wanted_ to kiss Georgi, he _wanted_ Georgi to kiss him back. Their lips moved across one another and it was not enough, JJ wanted more. Licking at Georig's bottom lip, he felt when their tongues brushed across one another.

JJ gasped a bit and turned his body so their chests were flush against each other. Wrapping his arms around Georgi, JJ kissed him back even harder. Weeks of little kisses here and there, some of them prolonged, but never like this. JJ loved how Georgi kissed, but he wanted more than the minor make out sessions shared.

"This was on my mind," JJ said as he pulled back and then pulled Georgi into his lap. His hand ran up and down Georgi's back, feeling the hard muscles under his shirt as Georgi was fingering the short hairs in the back of his head.

All JJ could think was how great Georgi kissed, how amazing he smelt and perfect he tasted. That soft side of him coming through, though JJ was feeling more than soft, he wanted to devour him. Their tongues twirled again and he sucked the air out of Georgi's lungs as the kissed. Pulling back they were both gasping. JJ could see the darkened eyes of Georgi staring at him.

JJ ran his hands up Georgi's sides, feeling him squirm under his touch. Just touching him, staring into his eyes as they breathed heavy before Georgi took his face in his hands and started to kiss him, again. A moan escaped JJ's mouth as their tongues touched again and he pulled Georgi closer to him. The intensity was building as Georgi's hands ran down his chest and back up around his neck.

A rock of Georgi's hips and JJ felt where Georgi was aroused. JJ couldn't hide he was growing hard with each passing minute. It was different, and he didn't hate it. The more intense the kissing got, the more the other was trying to take it over. Georgi had pulled at his hair, while kissing down his jaw to his neck. This hips were rocking against each other more and more, but JJ did not know how far he was ready to go.

"Georgi," JJ breathed out.

Georgi murmured something into his neck he could not understand. His mouth was so hot against his neck, JJ needed to slow things down, his head was spinning and it had gotten overly warm in the room.

"Georgi," JJ said clearer.

He felt the lips release his neck and lift to kiss him gently. Georgi pressed his forehead to his and they stared at one another.

"I've never…" JJ whispered.

"Me either. I've never with another guy," Georgi said quietly.

"No… no, I mean… I have _never_ ," JJ said, feeling his face grow warm.

"Oh," Georgi said, "not even with…?"

JJ shook his head. Sure him and Isabella had kissed, she even let him touch her breast over her sweater once or twice, but JJ had never done anything more than a little kissing here and there.

Georgi kept his forehead pressed to his, his hands running up and down his arms. It did help calm him some, but his pants were overly tight, and his hands were still on Georgi's thighs. He liked this, too much.

Another gentle kiss and Georgi moved off his lap, back to the couch and pulled JJ back to him.

"We can take it slow, or just keep it like this," Georgi said.

JJ knew Georgi would be understanding, but dammit, why did he have to be _so_ understanding? Sometime JJ felt maybe Georgi was _too_ good for him.

They went quiet and back to their movie, or at least Georgi did. JJ sat there and just looked up at him as he watched the movie. His hair was all messed up now, and JJ kind of like it all mused around his head. He would glance and see JJ looking at him then would smile and kiss him gently.

JJ was afraid he had put a complete stop to everything, and that was not what he wanted. He wanted to do things with Georgi, but where do you start? Is it the same with a guy? JJ has no idea as he never really done anything.

"Alright Jay, you are doing it again," Georgi said.

"Doing what?" JJ asked.

"Thinking so loud I can almost hear you."

"Oh," JJ hated how vulnerable he was around him. He was always so sure of himself, up until his break down at the Grand Prix Finals. It had all rattled him a little bit, and sure, he played off he was still the same 'JJ', but when he was around Georgi, none of that mattered. He could relax and not worry about what Georgi was thinking about him.

"So, what is on your mind?" Georgi asked.

"Well… was thinking about earlier," JJ said.

"I'm sorry, I went too fast," Georgi said.

"No! That is not it, not it at all," JJ said before sitting up and looking Georgi in the eye, "I liked it and I don't want to stop doing _that_ I just am not sure-"

Georgi had put his finger on his lip and smiled. JJ was not sure what he was thinking, but he licked at Georgi's finger then sucked it into his mouth. Georgi gasped and before JJ knew what was happening, he was pinned down on the couch as the finger in his mouth was replaced with Georgi's tongue.

Georgi was pressed to him as they kissed, the weight of his body pushing him into the couch cushions as their kisses deepened more. JJ gasped as Georgi pulled off his mouth and kissed around his jaw to his neck.

"We need to stop," Georgi said.

JJ nodded, he knew he was going to lose control if they didn't. There was something intoxicating in the way Georgi kissed him, and he got lost in it, lost his mind. Laying there, he wrapped his arms around Georgi, not allowing him lift up yet.

"Just say like this a minute more," JJ said.

He felt as Georgi nodded.

* * *

"I'm being serious guys!" JJ asked as Otabek and Yuri were laughing themselves into a fit on the couch. "I need help with this!"

"So wait… wait…" Yuri said clutching his side, "the almighty King fucking JJ is a virgin?"

"I've answered this three times… yes!" JJ said.

"Yura," Otabek said between chuckles, "he came to us for help."

"Use a lot of lube the first time!" Yuri said and Otabek slapped at him.

JJ was getting frustrated. They had not been one bit of help.

"We are not jumping right into the whole sex thing, ok? Like.. there are other things we can do… how do I… well…" JJ asked.

"You've jerked off before, right?" Otabek said, trying hard not to laugh again.

JJ rolled his eyes, "Of course!"

"Well…" Yuri chimed in.

"So like… I mean, I know this!" JJ said.

"Then why are you asking us?" Yuri asked before he started laughing again.

"Hell if I know," JJ said before stomping off.

"Those two are hopeless," Yuri said.

"No lie. What did he expect from asking us this?" Otabek said before he started laughing again.

Yuri looked at Otabek and climbed into his lap, "Maybe we could give him a live show?"

Otabek chuckled as he kissed Yuri.

* * *

JJ wanted to do something special for Georgi. He had been so understanding of everything lately. Even in the beginning when all they did was bitch about their lives, he listen to JJ and never teased him like others did.

He could hear where Yuri and Otabek started making out and moaning in the living room.

"What assholes," JJ muttered under his breath as he got out his laptop.

One thing he always did for Isabella was sending her flowers. He had fussed at Georgi when he came by that night with a bouquet, but something inside him told him Georgi would appreciate the gesture.

There were many different arrangements as he looked around the website. He wanted something romantic, but not cheesy. Who was he kidding? Georgi was nothing but romance. JJ was not happy with anything he had found so he decided to do a custom set- all red and white. He wanted to send his country's colors to him.

 _Thank you for everything!_ _I don't want to take it too slow!_ _King JJ_


	7. Chapter 7

JJ was right, Georgi loved the flowers. He had gotten a text the moment they had been delivered, then had a picture posted on his Instagram of them. #feelingloved was the hashtag and JJ had to like that in return.

They did not announce what was going on with them, but they did not hide it either. They had not discussed exactly what they were, but they knew this was leading to more.

When JJ went over that evening, Georgi immediately had him pinned to the wall, hands above his head and was kissing him breathless. JJ had to remember to send flowers more often if this was the reaction he was going to get. Being pinned to the wall, feeling Georgi pressed against him, made JJ moan. He like this side of Georgi, he liked being pushed against a wall, having no control, being led.

JJ was in control of everything he ever did. Down to his coaching, his skating, his music- but with Georgi, it was different. Georgi led him, controlled him- he liked handing it over. Ever since the break up with Isabella, his life spiraled out of control, JJ needed control of everything.

He had no control over Georgi and he was ok with that. Georgi continued to press into him, rocking his hips, letting JJ feel just how turned on he was. JJ pushed his hips harder into Georgi, feeling his need rise and build more in him. He wanted this, he wanted Georgi, and everything Georgi would give him.

As Georgi kissed down his neck, licking at his earlobe, JJ moaned.

"The flowers were beautiful,: Georgi whispered before he went back to kissing up and down JJ's neck.

JJ tilted his head, giving Georgi better access to his neck. It sent shivers down his spine straight to his cock. The more Georgi nibbled and lightly sucked at his skin, the more JJ moaned and gasoed.

"You smell amazing," Georgi said.

"Some shit of Otabek's," JJ laughed out.

The laughter stopped when Georgi's hip pressed into his again, their cocks pressing together through their pants. JJ knew if this continued, he would soon have a mess to deal with.

"Georgi…" JJ moaned, "If you keep this up-"

Georgi silenced him with his mouth. Taking control away from JJ again. He was moaning as Georgi continued to kiss him breathless, their cock pressing hard against each other through their jeans. Georgi was not stopping, he always stopped before it went this far. JJ couldn't move his hands or arms, he was pinned to the wall and that tight coil inside of him was winding tighter and tighter.

Georgi had let off his mouth and latched onto his neck, biting down. JJ cried out and felt the coil inside of him releasing as Georgi moaned out with him. Their hips had stopped moving and were just locked into place, tightly against one another. Georgi was breathing hot puffs of air on his neck and JJ was panting, his arms still pinned. After a few seconds, Georgi moved, letting go of his hands, cupping his face and kissing him.

"I'll have to remember you like flowers," JJ laughed out.

Georgi laughed and kissed his nose. "Let me ugh… get you some clean pants."

As Georgi left from the room, JJ was still pressed to the wall. He saw where the flowers were on display in the middle of the room, card next to it. It did not take long before Georgi came out and handed him a pair of joggers and winked. JJ couldn't help but blush as he went to go clean up and change.

He was afraid he would feel weird once he got intimate with anyone, but he didn't. His pants felt weird, but he found it did not change anything, just made him want to be around Georgi some more.

Once they settled into the couch, and got to making out some more, the news of their placements was something neither had talked about yet.

"You know I have to leave soon," JJ said as he ran his fingers through Georgi's hair. They were laid on the couch, and Georgi was currently on top of him with his head on his JJ's chest.

"I know," Georgi said.

"We have no placements together," JJ said.

"I know," Georgi said again.

"Would have been nice if we had at least one together," JJ said as his hands worked down Georgi's back.

"I have a week after Skate America I am not due anywhere," Georgi said.

Oh, so he had thought about it.

"You do?"

"Da, as long as I am still skating, I don't think Yakov will give me too much hell," Georgi laughed out.

They both knew Yakov would yell and scream, but in the end, Georgi would still do what he wanted. JJ wrapped his hands around him and squeezed tightly.

"That is still two months away," JJ whispered.

"Baby I know, we have been spoiled with you being here so long," Georgi said.

"Yeah, I guess I do need to go back… rather just stay here," JJ said, holding Georgi tighter.

"And what would you do here? You have to go home and skate," Georgi said as he turned and rested his hands on JJ's chest, looking up at him.

"Well I would probably spend all day skating, listening to Yakov scream at Yuri. Then I would spend all night kissing you," JJ said with a smile.

"You are such a sap," Georgi said.

"You like it," JJ grinned down more at him.

"Yes, I do," Georgi said before moving up to start kissing him again.

JJ was not sure what his life would be like once he got back to Canada. He knew he would skate, but now with nothing else to do, he knew his house would lonely once he got home at night. It had almost crossed his mind to just continue training here, but his parents had said he needed to get back so they could finalize his programs.

If it was up to JJ, he would stay right on the couch were he was, kissing Georgi instead. He did not care about skating as much when they were together. Sure they talked about it, went over their programs with one another, even helped in little areas were the other was stronger, but at the same time, there was more with Georgi. They talked about places they wanted to visit, things they wanted to do, it was more than skating.

"You know, I could take a few days after Rostelecom Cup, I could come visit," JJ said.

"That could work, that is closer than Skate America," Georgi said.

JJ rubbed at Georgi's back, holding him tight. He hated he had all this time with him, only to be apart for months. He felt it was not fair, but he knew they would do Skype calls, text messages and working their schedules when they could to spend time together.

"Yeah, cause this is going to be so hard without you," JJ said as he leaned to kiss Georgi again.

"Stay with me tonight," Georgi said.

JJ didn't even have to think on it. Kissing Georgi more, he nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around him, holding him till the movie ended.

After the movie, Georgi got up and took his hand. It was a short walk to the bedroom. JJ was not sure what Georgi was expecting, but he was passed a pair of sleep pants to put on and an old tshirt.

When he climbed into bed next to Georgi, it was him that made the move. Moving closer, he kissed Georgi and tangled their legs together. They had made out on the couch before, but this was different, this was more. JJ wasn't sure if he was nervous, or excited, but he was with Georgi and everything would be fine.

JJ did not know what was taking over in him, but he was pulling at Georgi's shirt, lifting it over his head before kissing him again. He had his hands all up and down Georgi's chest and sides before he felt the pulling at his shirt. Lifting up, he took his shirt off, then a hot mouth was on his skin, kissing at his chest and biting at his nipples. JJ moaned and ran his fingers through Georgi's hair. His body was on fire and he was achingly hard.

Georgi pushed JJ back onto the mattress and they were kissing again. JJ's hand were only roaming lower and lower on Georgi's body, feeling each line and muscle clench under his touch. The lower his hand went, the harder Georgi was breathing.

He had never done this outside of with himself. When they had first started making out, this would have scared JJ out of his mind- but for now it all came natural. Slipping his hands under Georgi's waistbands of his pants, he felt no underwear and wrapped his hand around a very large, and very hard cock.

Georgi moaned loudly when JJ gently stroked him. He knew what made him feel good when he did this, so he lifted his hand back out, spit in his palm and reached back down again. Georgi was moaning into his mouth the more he worked his hand up and down on him. He liked the way he thrusted into his hand and gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his cock.

They were not kissing anymore, but left their lips touching. Both had their eyes closed as they worked eachother's cock. Moaning and thrusting into their hands. Moving his hand down, he rolled Georgi's balls around and heard a low growl like sound escape from Georgi's mouth- he liked that a lot and felt each vibration of his noises going straight to his cock.

JJ knew what he liked when he masturbated and could only hope Georgi did too. He would mimic the grip on his hand to how hard Georgi was holding him, it all felt amazing.

"I'm getting close," Georgi breathed out.

JJ kissed him, gripped him harder, stroked him harder, running his thumb over his cock head as he pulled back Georgi's foreskin, feeling him leak more and more. The coil inside of JJ was springing tight, he felt his muscles clench as Georgi continued to stroke him, moaning, he pulled at Georgi's cock and he was releasing all over his hand.

Still breathing heavy, he wanted Georgi to get off too. His head was spinning as Georgi was thrusting harder into his hand. A quick twist of his wrist and Georgi started to cum. JJ milked him through it, stroking every little bit out.

A gentle kiss and Georgi grabbed tissues from his nightstand so they could clean up. He had pulled JJ to his side, neither bothered with shirts as JJ rested his head on Georgi's chest. There was a light sprinkle of hair on Georgi's chest that he ran his hand through as his eyes started to close.

"It is going to be hard letting you go home," Georgi said before kissing the top of his head.

JJ silently agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

The last week he stayed in Russia, JJ had taken his things over to Georgi's place. He was gathering everything from the spare room at Otabek and Yuri's flat.

"So you two are like… really serious?" Otabek asked him as he leaned on the wall.

JJ shrugged, "I mean, I don't know about serious… we have spent a lot of time together recently and it has been nice."

"But you are staying with him for a week now," Otabek said.

"Yeah, figured we would try it… since we will be apart so long."

"Won't that make leaving harder?" Otabek asked.

"Yes, but at the same time, I want all the time I can with him."

"Well I know before I moved to Russia… it was rough," Otabek said as he walked in the room. "We were always in different countries, different time zones."

"Yeah, that is what concerns me," JJ says. "I always has Izzy around. She followed me to competitions, was near when I was home…"

"But this isn't Isabella."

"No," JJ sighed.

"Do you still miss her?"

JJ shook his head, "Not since Georgi… and it is not like I am trying to replace her… it just happened really."

"No I get it."

"Yuri will be happy I am gone at least," JJ laughed out.

"Oh he is already at the liquor store getting a bottle of Vodka to celebrate," Otabek said with a chuckle.

"You are a strong man," JJ said.

"Nah, it works for us," Otabek said. "Kinda like you and Georgi."

JJ got a far away look in his eyes as he paused from packing his bag.

"Fuck, you got it bad!" Otabek laughed out.

"What?" JJ asked.

"You just went all googoo eyes there, dude," Otabek laughed out.

JJ laughed, "What can I say? He makes me happy."

Otabek chuckled and helped JJ get the rest of his things together. He knew JJ played it off as a nothing serious, but he already knew he friend was in love. It had been an adjustment when JJ first came to stay with them, but now, he knew he would miss him being around.

* * *

"Well I am not going to fully unpack," JJ said as Georgi grabbed one of his bags and took them back to his room.

"Let's take the day off tomorrow," Georgi said.

"Oh? You think Yakov is going to allow that?"

"Absolutely not! Which is why I won't ask him, I'll have Victor tell him," Georgi said with a smirk.

"You're going to get in trouble!" JJ laughed out.

"He will just take it out on Yuri and Otabek tomorrow," Georgi said.

"True, he does love to yell at Yuri," JJ said.

"Yelling at Yuri is Yakov's favorite thing to I think! So I was thinking for tomorrow maybe the Summer Gardens to walk around… then maybe a cafe for a lunch… hit a few stores then maybe we can go to the ballet," Georgi said.

JJ's eye lit up. He had always wanted to see the Russian Ballet.

"The ballet?"

"Da, I _might_ have already gotten tickets hoping you would want to go," Georgi said.

JJ smiled, "Of course! I have wanted to see that!"

Walking forward, JJ took Georgi in his arms and kissed him. It did not take long for things to get heated up. Breathing heavy, Georgi led them over to the bed where he undid their pants and started to grind down on JJ, kissing him deeply.

Moaning out, JJ grabbed at Georgi's ass and squeezed tightly. They still had not gone beyond hand jobs and grinding, but it was just fine for him at the moment. Being as he did not have much experience in anything outside of what him and Georgi, JJ was content. He only worried it would not be enough for Georgi. Even as he saw Georgi's pupils blown out, his face twisted in lust, JJ worried he still wanted more.

Georgi was kissing him passionately, both their cocks in his hand as JJ squirmed and moan. It was sweet, and JJ felt like his entire body was tingling. Georgi was not letting up and he felt his release washing over him, covering Georgi's hand as his release mixed in.

JJ was panting- seeing stars dancing in his eyes. Georgi had cleaned them up and laid down on the bed, pulling JJ to him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

"We need a suit for you to wear tomorrow," Georgi said.

JJ could only nod as he nuzzled his nose into Georgi's neck, kissing lightly.

"You can see if one of mine fit, we aren't that much different in size," Georgi said.

JJ continued to nod as he sighed blissfully into Georgi's neck.

"I think the only time you stop talking is after you get off," Georgi laughed out.

JJ slapped at Georgi's chest playfully as Georgi laughed.

"We need to figure out what we are doing for dinner," Georgi said.

JJ grunted and didn't move. He was comfortable and did not feel like moving. His head was still in a far off place as his body laid bonelessly next to Georgi's.

"I could always order out for us," Georgi said.

JJ just hugged Georgi tighter.

"Or we can just lay here till you are ready to move again," Georgi laughed out.

JJ nodded and Georgi hugged him tighter.

* * *

"I think this suit will work," JJ said as he looked in the mirror.

Georgi had a few for him to go through. JJ was slightly taller than Georgi, but he had a pair of dress pants that he had not gotten hemmed up yet, so JJ was using those. The jacket was a bit large as Georgi was broader, but for something last minute, it was passable.

They had had a wonderful day. They spend hours walking the summer gardens hand in hand. Taking pictures all over. The day was perfect and JJ hated that in a few days he was leaving all this. He knew he had to get home, get more serious in his program and skating, preparing for the Grand Prix Finals.

On their way out the gardens, JJ had bought Georgi a single red rose- just seeing his smile made it all worth it.

They had found a small cafe to have lunch at. Just enjoying the day. Georgi was good to his word and sent a message to Victor to tell Yakov he was taking the day off.

"I really feel like taking the rest of the week off," Georgi said as he reached over and took JJ's hands.

"You know neither one of us can do that," JJ said.

"In a perfect world we could."

"You always were a dreamer," JJ said with a smile.

On their way back, they had passed by a stand selling handmade rope bracelets. JJ had the bright idea to get them each matching ones. It was a small gesture, but JJ knew he would not take his off anytime soon.

"These can be our good luck charms for the finals," JJ said as kissed at Georgi's wrist where his bracelet was, then he held out his wrist for Georgi to put his on him.

JJ straightened his shirt and tie and buttoned the jacket. It was a crisp black and white, which worked well for him. Looking on the dresser, he saw the bottle of cologne that Georgi used. A quick spritz and he closed his eyes, reminding himself to get some for when they were apart.

"Hey babe, do you think I should wear the other black suit I have or is that too matchy for us?" Georgi asked as he walked in.

Georgi stopped as he got the bedroom, seeing JJ standing there already dressed.

"You look nice," Georgi said as he walked up JJ and kissed him. "Smell good too."

"Borrowed your cologne," JJ said. "Wear whatever you want. I don't care if we match."

In the end, Georgi put on the black suit, but instead of a white button down shirt, he opted for the dark purple.

The ballet was beautiful. Georgi had gotten them box seats and JJ sat on the edge of his seat, leaning on the banister watching the entire time. Entranced by the music and the dancing. It was everything and more he had wanted it to be.

During intermission they had walked out and Georgi was able to grab them some wine. Everything about that place had JJ just looking and staring at.

"This is all so overwhelming," JJ breathed out.

"Yeah, I love this place," Georgi said as he sipped his wine.

"I can see why. The entire performance has been amazing!"

"It is not even done yet," Georgi said as they headed back to their seats.

As the lights grew dark, JJ rested back in seat this time, wrapping his arm around Georgi's shoulder, kissing his temple.

"You know you are making it so I'll never want to leave," JJ whispered to Georgi.

"I said I would let you go, I never said I would make it easy," Georgi whispered back then turned his head to kiss JJ.

That was one of the problems of being with Georgi. He knew he wanted him to stay. He knew him leaving was hard on both on them coming up. He had a solid month to do nothing but work and push himself to get ready for the Grand Prix Finals.

As much as he loved being here, he needed to focus. Georgi needed to focus too. JJ had envisioned both of them on the podium, holding medals and smiling for the cameras. He knew they both had rock solid programs, they just needed to push and perfect them now.

"It won't be much longer and we will have a few days in Moscow," JJ said.

Georgi simply nodded and they went back to watching the ballet. It was nagging in the back of JJ's mind what things would be like once they were apart. They had only had all the time they could ever want together- but what would it be like once they were apart? He felt Georgi's hand on his wrist, fingering lightly at the bracelet.

It was not good to dwell on what he was not sure would happen. Tightening his arm around Georgi, he went back to the ballet in front of them and watched.

* * *

"Fuck yes! We have the place back to ourselves!" Yuri said as he walked around naked with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Yura…" Otabek laughed out.

"No seriously! I don't have to wake up stupid early and do his torturous runs anymore, hear him singing his stupid song! None of that!" Yuri exclaimed.

Otabek shook his head and sat on the couch. It was not like JJ had been around much lately, he had spent most his time lately at Georgi's place. Yuri was just being an ass about it.

Otabek saw how they had been out all day, smiling in pictures, all over Saint Petersburg. He was glad it had all worked out for them- though he knew how hard it was being away from someone you loved. Which was why he had moved here to begin with.


	9. Chapter 9

The last thing JJ wanted to do was leave Russia- but he had obligations he had to get back home too, and his skating needed his full attention. Being as it was his last day and he left the next morning, they had both skipped skating again.

"Yakov is definitely going to kill me," Georgi said as he poured them both coffee.

JJ laughed, "Yeah, he might take a break from yelling at Yuri to yell at you."

Georgi grabbed JJ's hands over the table, "Well without you here, all I'll do is skate."

"I hate I was such a distraction," JJ said. He did feel bad, but at the same time, he was doing the same thing. Taking another day off, and spending more time with Georgi. It almost scared him as he never gave up skating for anything, even when Isabella begged him, he went to the rink. This was different, this was scary.

"We are a distraction for each other," Georgi said as he sat up and kissed JJ.

"Maybe it is a good thing I am going back then," JJ said with a smirk, "You can't resist the JJ Style."

"You got me there, though t there are pros and cons to you being here," Georgi said as he stood up and pulled JJ up to hug him. "Pro, I can hug you whenever I want."

"Con, we skip practice," JJ said as he wrapped his arms around Georgi.

"Pro, I can kiss you anytime I want," Georgi said as he kissed JJ.

"Con, our skating starts to show were we are skipping practice," JJ said.

"Pro, spending time holding you," Georgi said.

"I can't think of anymore cons," JJ said as he kissed Georgi, immediately deepening them kiss.

Their tongues moves across each other, twirling and licking into the other's mouth. JJ knew he would miss this, and he knew right now him and Georgi were not thinking with their heads. They both had goals they wanted to reach, and they could not let something slip them up.

Though JJ was afraid if he let go of Georgi, he would lose all this. Afraid that once he went back to Canada, things would change. Would Georgi wait for him? Would they make this work? What would it be like not being around Georgi all the time?

JJ worried over this too much, but he pushed those thoughts away, and as his fingers grabbed at the back of Georgi's head, he kissed down his neck, biting gently and licking over the bites. Georgi moaned and his hands were trailing low down JJ's back, cupping his ass.

JJ was already tugging at Georgi's shirt, knowing they were soon going to be apart, he wanted every kiss he could steal before having to leave. Taking Georgi's hand, JJ broke from the kiss and led him to the couch where he slipped Georgi's shirt off him and kissed at his shoulders. Georgi moves his head to the side, giving JJ better access to his neck as JJ's hand worked up his sides and towards his back.

JJ knew Georgi had been holding back on him, and had been patient. Neither wanted to rush things, but JJ wanted something to remember and to be remembered by. Pushing Georgi onto the couch, JJ stayed leaning over him, tracing his collarbone with his tongue.

"Pro… no more teasing," Georgi said as his hands grabbed at JJ's arm.

"Con, I can't try more new things," JJ said with a wink.

He continued to kiss down Georgi's chest as he slowly dropped to his knees. Georgi was looking down at him as JJ kissed lower. Feeling hands on his face, JJ looked up and saw Georgi's blue eyes blown out in lust looking down on him.

"You don't have too," Georgi breathed out.

Moving his hands to tug at Georgi's pants, he smiled out.

"You don't want the JJ style?" he asked.

Georgi laughed. "Well if you are going to put it that way…"

JJ smirked and started kissing at Georgi's lower abdomen. There was a dark trail of hair as JJ kissed at Georgi's navel, watching his abs flex under the movement of his lips.

"Someone's ticklish," JJ mouthed against Georgi's skin.

"Only in certain areas," Georgi breathed out.

Tugging at his pants more, Georgi lifted his hips just a bit, allowing JJ to pull them and his underwear down. He could see Georgi was already half hard. He had never really _looked_ at another cock, outside his own, though he had had his hands on Georgi's plenty this last week. Moving back comfortably, JJ was kissing at Georgi's hips, teasing him. Each pass of his mouth and tongue over the lines in his hips, making his cock jerk.

Using his hand, JJ gently rolled Georgi's balls, hearing a low moan come from above. Moving his hand, JJ wrapped his fingers around Georgi's shaft, the familiar weight he had grown use too, stroking slowly up and down as Georgi allowed his head to fall back, moaning softly.

JJ stroked slowly and just stared. He had never done this before, and he wanted Georgi to give Georgi something before he left. He had been thinking about it since their first hand jobs- how he wondered what Georgi would taste like, how he would feel if he-

Leaning down, JJ licked slowly and firmly up the underside of Georig's cock. A gasp from above him and JJ glanced up, seeing Georgi staring down at him, eyes wide and chest heaving. JJ did it again, from the root to tip. He had watched videos on this, knew how the girls were always looking up at the guy as they did this, sticking their tongues out lewdly. He had also watched where a guy had swirled his tongue over the head of another guys cock, and JJ pulled at Georgi's foreskin, licking across the cock head.

Georgi's hands were in his hair, gently pulling as he moaned out with each pass of his tongue. Hesitantly, JJ wrapped his lips around the head of Georgi's cock, lightly sucking, swirled his tongue over the head. Georgi moaned and JJ could see where the muscles in his stomach were outlined tightly from where his body clenched and each move of his mouth.

He wanted those reactions and continued- unable to take much into his mouth, he used his hand to stroked as he bobbed over the top half of his cock. It was sloppy and noisy- and JJ was sure he was not doing a good job of it, but he was going to try. Georgi continued to move his hands through his hair, and moan out- his body tightening the more JJ worked him.

His jaw hurt and Georgi started to pull harder at his hair, getting close. JJ was not ready for that part and lifted his mouth off his cock, kissing at his hip, stroking Georgi harder as Georgi thrusted into his hand. JJ was so hard and reached his hands into his pants, stroking himself as he stroked Georgi.

It did not take long and Georgi was calling out his name, painting his own chest with his release. JJ held onto Georgi's cock and pulled at his harder, pressing his forehead into Georgi's thigh, panting hard. He followed shortly behind Georgi, releasing into his own underwear.

Georgi pulled JJ up into his lap and kissed him. Both of them a mess. Smiling at JJ he kissed his nose gently.

"Let's go shower."

* * *

Morning came too soon. They had spent the night awake, holding one another, just talking. It was not till the first light of the sun peaking up did Georgi start to choke up. Neither had slept, trying to hold onto the last minutes they had.

"I don't plan on dating anyone else," Georgi whispered.

JJ tucked his head into the crock of Georgi's neck. "Me either."

Georgi hugged him tighter, "Good."

"So does this mean…?"

"I think so."

The last thing JJ expected to find was a boyfriend in Russia.

"Do you think you should have spent your last evening with Otabek and Yuri since technically you were their guest?" Georgi asked.

JJ shook his head, "Nah, I am sure Yuri will be glad to know I am gone."

Georgi laughed, "We have Rostelecom to look forward too."

JJ nodded. It seemed so far away in terms of seeing Georgi, but all too soon coming for practice.

JJ did not want to leave. Even as they loaded into Georgi's car and headed to the airport. They were quiet on the ride, holding hands as Georgi drove slowly through the city. JJ could not help staring at Georgi as he drove- almost as if he was memorizing his face. Sure, he had a ton of pictures of them the last month together, but now he would not be around all time.

Even as they slowly walked to the terminal, JJ did not want to let Georgi go. He had come here to escape heartache and ended up mending it- only to feel it breaking again.

"I'll text you the moment I land," JJ said as they stood there, his bag over his shoulder, the others already checked in.

"Well I have my Skype set if you want to talk this evening," Georgi said.

JJ squeezed his hand, "Of course. We just have to work out time-zones and all."

"We will work it out," Georgi said.

JJ hated how those blue eyes of Georgi's started to water. JJ squeezed his hand again.

"Don't do that," JJ said. "I'll text you the moment I can turn my phone back on and I will call you tonight."

Grabbing Georgi, JJ hugged him tightly. He could feel his body tremor slightly and JJ rubbed his back. He knew if Georgi started crying, he would follow suit.

"I want you to go to practice today. You said you were going to dinner with Victor and Yuuri, right?" JJ asked.

Georgi was still hugging him and nodded.

"Rostelecom is just around the corner," JJ said.

"I know," Georgi whispered.

JJ knew he needed to go through all the checks and get to his gate. Pulling back, he kissed Georgi and held his hand.

"I don't want to go…" JJ said.

"You have to," Georgi said.

JJ pulled Georgi to him again. One last hug.

"I'll call you tonight," JJ said.

As he finally let Georgi go, he gave his signature smile with 'JJ' fingers and walked through the gates. JJ could not turn around. He knew if he did he would lose it and start crying. As he got to the security checks, they asked him to empty his pockets and put his bag on the belt.

As he walked through the checks, his phone chimed at him. Grabbing his bag and walking, he looked at the text.

 _I love you._


	10. Chapter 10

JJ stared at that text the entire flight back home. Three simple words- words he wished he had heard, not read. He smiled at them and couldn't stop reading them over and over, even as his plane landed and he was able to turn his wireless back on.

He sent a text to Georgi saying he had landed and he would call him soon. He debated on what to text back after those three words Georgi had sent him- he decided he would wait to address it all.

His parents were thrilled to see him, and it was weird being back home. His father already had a tight schedule planned for him and had taken him out to dinner. JJ wished he could have kept his mind on everything they were saying, but his mind raced to Georgi- wondering what he was doing, what he had for dinner, how practice went.

He missed Georgi already.

Finally situated back at his quiet apartment, JJ sighed and just left his bags in his living room. Getting his laptop out, he went and immediately Skyped Georgi.

"I hope it is not too late," JJ said as Georgi appeared on his screen.

"I napped a little this evening, just in case," Georgi replied.

"I can't believe I was just there this morning, and now I am already an ocean away."

JJ hated this more than he thought he would. He had figured seeing Georgi on the screen would be enough, but it wasn't. He could not hold him, lay against him, kiss him- nothing.

"It does all seem surreal, doesn't it?" Georgi asked.

"Yeah," JJ was pouting now.

"How is Canada?" Georgi asked.

JJ shrugged, "Hasn't changed… mom and dad are good. They have a tight schedule for me starting first thing tomorrow morning."

Georgi laughed, "Yeah, Yakov has me in some training with Mila and Yuri."

JJ groaned, "Yeah, this is going to be tough. How bad did Yakov yell at you?"

"Oddly, he didn't. He told me to get my ass on the ice and get to work and left it at that."

JJ laughed, "Well that is good then!"

"But he still pushed me really hard."

"If I was there, I would shower with you and give you a massage," JJ said with a wink.

"I definitely would not turn that down," Georgi said.

JJ had to adjust himself as he sat there, feeling himself getting turned on, "Maybe I would even be naked as I rubbed you down."

Georgi groaned and JJ saw him shift.

"Don't tease," Georgi said.

"You were the one that answered topless," JJ said with a smirk.

"Was getting ready for bed."

"And I thought you were only topless for me," JJ pouted.

"Maybe I was," Georgi said.

"How long till Rostelecom?"

"Six weeks," Georgi said.

"Ugh!" JJ groaned, "Too long!"

"I know, baby," Georgi said, "But we will work hard and the time will fly by."

JJ groaned, "I highly doubt this…"

Georgi chuckled, JJ missed those little things. The way Georgi would laugh, the glimmer in his eye as he did it, having him within arm's reach.

"No it will," Georgi said, "We will polish off our routines and work hard at them, and then I will come out to see you in Moscow."

They talked for what JJ felt like mere minutes. JJ didn't want to let the call go, but he knew Georgi needed to sleep. Neither of them bringing up the text from earlier. JJ wanted too, he wanted to say something, but he did not know _how_ to.

Once the screen went dark, JJ got his phone out and looked at the text again. He knew he felt deeply for Georgi, hell- it could have been love for all he knew. When he was looking at Georgi through his computer screen, it pulled at him not being able to be there and curl up next to him like he had been doing every day.

His bed was lonely and cold. JJ went to his suitcase, smiling at the old tshirt that Georgi had given him before he left. Pulling it on, it smelled like Georgi as he got ready for bed.

He could do this. They could do this.

* * *

Getting back to the routine at home was an adjustment. He had worked hard Russia, but he had played a lot too. It was time to put all that behind him and dig deep.

JJ found his days went faster this way. Even if he was just skating and working out. It all helped to keep his mind off the break up with Isabella and the fact he missed Georgi.

Breaks were spent going through Snapchat pictures and text. JJ found he could take mid afternoon breaks to go home and rest a bit- which ended up being perfect timing for calling Georgi and talking to him.

He was excited to hear that Georgi was given the 'okay' to go to Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup. JJ had gotten to marking big black 'X's on his calendar and a big red circle around when he would see Georgi again.

He felt like giddy when he thought about it. Being able to hug him and feel him laugh (not just hear it).

It was about two weeks into being gone, JJ was missing Georgi terrible. He was coming back home from a late night skate and got to browsing online- looking at flowers. He found another bouquet of reds and whites and sent them with a card.

 _Missing you more than you can know!_ _King JJ_

It was mid morning break when he got a SnapChat from Georgi. It was the flowers he had sent.

 _Missing my King._

JJ smiled and landed all of his jumps that morning. He was fueled by all of this to do his best. His skating almost evolving around him. He was no longers skating to prove himself- to prove his 'JJ Style'- no it had gone beyond this. He was skating to prove that he was a good person, a person worthy of someone as amazing as Georgi.

He was skating for love.

JJ had thought it was so corny when Katsuki had announced his theme that year. Saying the power of love was moving him, making him better.

JJ understood all of that now.

When he was getting his music together, he had it changed up. Talking to the band how to make it more represent 'love'. He wanted to do his skate for Georgi, he wanted Georgi to feel his love as he skated. He may not have said the words, but he felt them.

This would all be for Georgi.

Sure JJ had loved Isabella, and told her all the time he was winning gold for her. This was different. JJ _wanted_ gold, but he wanted Georgi to watch him perform this piece to his maximum ability. Let Georgi see how strong he has made him.

Let Georgi see just how his love has changed him.

His parents saw the difference in his skating- dialing back some of the massive amount of quads he had, but adding in more spins and footwork- JJ had a message he needed to tell. He spent his nights at home, going over all of Georgi's old routines. Seeing how Georgi always poured his heart and soul into them. JJ wanted that. He wanted to embody the emotion that Georgi always had.

He wanted to make Georgi proud.

JJ was not used to making his routine as lyrical as he had, he needed the musicality to match his message- his spins hitting at the right moment, his jumps landing on the down crescendo- it had to be _perfect_. JJ pushed and kept moving things around his routine. He knew he was cutting things close, but it needed to be done.

 _I'll show what I am afraid to say._

His parents saw the change, they didn't know what it was about. JJ did not talk about Georgi, nor did he talk much about his trip to Russia. They knew he went there to practice and to get away, but when he came back, there was something different about JJ- _better_.

* * *

"So, you are still firm on the no Skype sex?" JJ said with a smirk.

Georgi rolled his eyes. He was already in bed and laying against his pillow.

"Jay, I told you, I am not doing that," Georgi said with a chuckle.

"Well how about I do it and you just lay there and watch?"

"Jay…."

"Fine, fine! So how was your practice?"

"Fell hard on my hip today," Georgi said.

"Yeah, you sent me the picture. That is gonna bruise bad, you ice it?" JJ asked.

"Da, yeah, blade hit wrong on the ice," Georgi said.

"But you are landing consistently still, right?"

"Da, this was just a dumb mistake."

"I'd kiss it if I were there," JJ said with a smirk.

"Uh huh, I am still not jerking off over Skype," Georgi laughed out.

JJ groaned. Was worth a try.

"So Yuri brought up something today," Georgi said.

"Oh? It wasn't his usual bitching and hating the world?"

Georgi laughed, "Well that was still happening, but he asked when we were going to start telling people about our relationship."

JJ sat back and shrugged, "It is not like we are hiding anything."

Georgi nodded, "Exactly."

They enjoyed having this to themselves. JJ remembers all the articles and reports over Yuuri and Victor, then the media craze when Yuri and Otabek got together. Always speculations of how the relationship would work, or wouldn't work. Backgrounds being dug up with past lovers and flings.

Neither were ready for all this. It was still new to them- before jumping in the fire, JJ wanted to be sure.

He thought he was sure about Isabella.

But Georgi is different. Maybe it was because he was older, been through the heartache a few times, more experienced- but everything about this was nothing like it had been with Isabella. There was a bond JJ and Georgi had neither could explain or put their finger on, but it worked. They did not share a lot in common, but they always met each other halfway. The compromise was too easy, and JJ always love to compromise with Georgi.

"I told you Moscow would come fast," Georgi said.

"Yeah, I have been bleeding on the ice trying to get this all ready," JJ said.

"You always do amazing, you are so powerful on the ice," Georgi said.

"I know, I want more than power though this year… I changed a few things up," JJ admitted.

"You changed your routine from what you were working on here?" Georgi asked.

"No, not changed… enhanced... added more 'JJ Style' to it," JJ said with a smile and his JJ fingers.

Georgi laughed, "I miss that JJ Style."

JJ signed. He missed Georgi so much.

"I miss you too," JJ said as he leaned in and kissed his computer monitor.

Georgi chuckled, "This is why I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

JJ never thought he would make it to Moscow. The layover, delayed flight- when he finally landed, he was so ready to get to his room, he practically ran to the hotel instead of waiting for the car. His parents kept giving him a strange look as he bounced in his seat, begging the driver to go faster.

"Jean-Jacques!" his mother hissed at him. "You are acting very strange."

"Sorry, I am just tired and want to get to bed."

Georgi had already been there for three hours and JJ was upset he was not already with him. He told his parents he was going to bunk with another skater, so not to worry about booking him room. Technically, he was not lying- Georgi had booked a room and asked JJ to stay with him.

Once at the hotel, he already knew which room Georgi was in, and grabbed his bags while kissing his parents good bye. He promised to see them on the ice in the morning for practice.

The elevator crawled. JJ just knew the world was against him- all he wanted was to see Georgi, and it felt like he would never get to the room. JJ texted Georgi he was on his way up and about ran down the hallway when he saw Georgi waiting in the hallway. Dropping his bags, he took Georgi in a bone crushing hug, kissing him deeply.

He had missed this. Holding Georgi, tasting his kiss, feeling his hard body against his.

"Fuck, I missed you," JJ said when they finally stopped kissing.

Georgi laughed and kissed his nose, "Let's get your bags and get in the room."

JJ did not want to let go. He had waited to hold Georgi and he was finally with him. Once in the room, JJ had Georgi backed to the wall, kissing him, touching him, breathing the air out of his lungs. He had been dreaming about holding Georgi for weeks now, missing having him in his arms. Georgi finally pulled off the kiss, but stayed being held against the wall.

"Aren't you getting hungry?" Georgi asked.

JJ kissed at Georgi's neck. "Last thing on my mind."

Hands were running all over his back and he continued to kiss at Georgi, breathing in that familiar scent JJ had missed. He would have to make sure to steal another shirt from him to wear at night. Cupping Georgi's face in his hands, JJ started kissing him again, pushing his body against Georgi's, hard and wanting. JJ managed to untuck Georgi's shirt and have his hands on his skin, feeling the warmth of his body.

It had been too long. JJ had worked hard, keeping his mind from drifting to his loneliness of missing Georgi. Tomorrow he would practice, but he did not skate till the next day. He had all afternoon and night with Georgi- he couldn't wait.

"What if I said, I didn't want to leave this room all weekend?" JJ asked.

"Well you do have to skate," Georgi said.

"Dammit! Fine, I'll skate… then I want to be holding you."

Georgi started to kiss him again, his hand grabbing at JJ's ass, squeezing it. JJ moaned and pushed his thigh between Georgi's leg, grinding up on his crotch, loving how Georgi almost melted into him as he did it. The both were responsive to one another, and JJ continued to push his thigh between Georgi's leg till Georgi had to break the kiss because he was breathing too hard.

"I missed you so much," Georgi breathed in his ear, kissing his neck.

JJ panted, and nodded. Stepping back a little, he started to undo Georgi's pants, tugging at them more than undoing them. Georgi helped him and JJ hand him in his hands immediately, feeling how hard he was in his palm. It was not long and Georgi was doing the same. Their foreheads pressed to one another, JJ stared into Georgi's eyes as they stroked each other.

It did not take either long, they had missed each other so much. Even as they moaned out, releasing, JJ kissed Georgi. He could never get enough of this.

"Let's go shower and order room service," Georgi said.

* * *

Georgi had gone with him to practice. He used the excuse he was there to cheer on his rink mates as a few were skating. JJ could just feel Georgi watching him. He did not go fully through his routine, he wanted to save it all for the next day. He wanted Georgi to see it with the music- with him performing it for him.

He wanted to _show_ Georgi his love.

He was so glad he was there, and in two week he would be at Skate America cheering Georgi on. His parents had told him he could go for the weekend as long as he got on the podium in this skate.

JJ was nervous, but he also was excited. Georgi would see what he had been working on, what had inspired him.

* * *

"What the fuck is Georgi doing here?" Yuri asked and he elbowed Otabek.

"He could probably say the same thing about you," Otabek said back.

"Yeah well I am here cheering on my boyfriend," Yuri said.

"Well it looks like he is too," Otabek said as he gestured over to where JJ and Georgi were leaving out the arena.

"You would think the press would catch onto this by now," Yuri said.

"Yura, they aren't hiding, but they aren't putting it out there. Remember what it was like when they found out about us?"

"Da, was a fucking nightmare," Yuri growled.

"So yeah… let them be happy."

Yuri sat back and crossed his arms pouting. "What if something _slipped_ to the media?"

Otabek glared over at Yuri. "Yura… I am not asking you, I am telling you. Do not do that do to them."

Yuri growled and glared back at him.

"And if I do?" Yuri asked.

"Then I will go stay with Victor and Yuri," Otabek said before walking off.

Yuri sighed and knew he was defeated in this. Just this once he would not meddle.

* * *

"You are going to do good today, babe," Georgi said as they got ready to head to the arena.

"I'm a bit nervous," JJ said.

Georgi walked over to him and kissed him. "Don't be. I know you will win, you always do."

JJ smiled as he pulled the top of his costume up. "Can you zip the back for me?"

Turning around, he felt Georgi kiss at his expose back, causing his skin to cover in goosebumps. JJ shivered as Georgi slowly zipped him up. He had to smile as they both still wore the matching bracelet. Neither of them had taken theirs off.

"You're still wearing your bracelet," Georgi said.

"Of course. Haven't taken it off, not even once," JJ said.

Georgi kissed the back of JJ's neck, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight to him. "I like this costume. Blue is a good color on you," Georgi said.

"Thanks. You don't think it is too sparkly do you?" JJ asked as he looked in the mirror, their eyes meeting.

"Of course it is, but that is ice skating."

JJ had to laugh. Georgi had a point.

JJ paced a little bit till it was time to go. His short program he had poured his soul into. Sure, his free program was good, but his love was poured into this. He had only one quad planned, but his footwork and spins where were it all was. He worked hard on the musicality, making sure it was all perfect.

He only hoped Georgi got the message.

* * *

"Mind if I sit with you all?" Georgi said as he approached his Russian team.

They all slid over and he found himself next to Mila with Yuri next to her.

"Where is Victor?" Georgi asked, looking around.

"Probably talking that pig out of a nervous breakdown," Yuri grumbled out.

Georgi asked JJ if he wanted him to stay down with him. JJ said to go get his seat and make sure he was watching. Georgi was glad he could be here and in the stands for him. He did not think he would miss JJ as much as he did- hell he did not think he would get attached to JJ like he did.

It such a whirlwind for him. They had started it all as a joke, but even the night of their first kiss, Georgi had felt something. It had been hard playing it all off till he couldn't take it anymore. At first he had told himself it was just someone to fill the void that Anya had left behind, till he realized JJ was so much more than all of that.

He took things slowly with JJ- this being new grounds for them both. He always fell hard and fast for people, and even though he had fallen hard for JJ, it was different. Georgi did not have to be over dramatic in showing his affection that he felt he had to for others, he could be himself.

He watched as the others skated, JJ was near the last in the last group- almost a guarantee for the Grand Prix finals. Yuuri and Otabek had skated well. Both landing their quads and combinations. It was time for JJ.

Reaching over, Georgi grabbed Mila's hand. He was nervous. He could not remember feeling this way as he watched others skated.

As JJ took to the ice, the arena erupted in cheers and Canadian flags were being waved all over the stands. Mila squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Knowing JJ, he is going to do amazing," Mila assured him.

Georgi could only nod. Squeezing her hand, he watched as JJ took the center of the ice, and seemed to look over where he was seated. Georgi held his breath as the music started.

It was instrumental at first, and JJ started to skate. Georgi was use to JJ having more upbeat music, more power- this was different. Mila gasped next to him and Georgi felt his eyes filling with tears.

 _JJ loved him_.

It was all right there on the ice. JJ poured his entire heart out. He did not overpower the skate with jumps and power, it was soft, it was lyrical- it was perfect.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Yuri growled out.

"Shut up, Yuri!" Mila said as he wiped tears off her cheek and put her arm around Georgi.

At the end of the skate, Georgi could see JJ looking his way, and he winked them put up his 'JJ' fingers. All he wanted to do was run to the kiss and cry. A hand on his knee stopped him.

"You said you were not ready to go public with this yet," Mila said to him.

Georgi sighed. They had both decided to wait. Get through the Grand Prix and see how they were with the distance.

Georgi knew they would have no problems. Even though he was scared at first, he texted those three words to JJ, not wanting to be rejected face to face. He didn't know how to tell JJ he loved him.

Well JJ just told the entire world he was in love.


	12. Chapter 12

Georgi had texted JJ that he was going to be up the room waiting for him. JJ was worried what Georgi thought of his program. He was in first place after the short program, but he still had his free skate to do the next day. He had poured his heart into his short program, and even though his free skate was about love, it was not as emotional as the short program was.

His parents wanted to take him out for dinner, and JJ agreed. He sent a text to Georgi saying he was stopping by the room to change real quick and that maybe he should join them for dinner.

His stomach was turning. Georgi had only texted saying he would meet him in the room. There was nothing about the program in the text. JJ wondered if he had taken it all too far- that Georgi did not like it. As the elevator crawled up, JJ felt his stomach dropping as he got closer to the floor. He almost wished he had brought an extra change clothes with him.

That was ridiculous. Georgi had already told him he loved him, so JJ had to shake his head, knowing his thoughts were going the wrong way. But why was he still walking so slowly to the room?

The key in the door, and a hand was pulling him in. JJ yelped as he was slammed to the wall, then a mouth was on his. Kissing him, palming him over his costume.

 _Georgi liked the program!_

JJ wanted to say the words, but there was a tongue in his mouth keeping him from speaking. Clutching to Georgi, JJ kissed back and wrapped his leg up and around Georgi's waist. He had gotten his message. When the kiss was broken, Georgi was still pressed against him and smiled.

"I love you," he said.

JJ smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

Georgi pulled him off the wall and started to undo the zipper going down the back of his costume. Feeling Georgi's hands on his skin was all he needed right now.

"I still need to shower," JJ breathed out as Georgi's mouth ran over his neck and his hands slowly pulling the top of his costume off. Georgi only grunted against his neck as his hands worked up his sides, sliding the costume off his arms.

As the costume was removed off his upper body, Georgi kissed around his collarbone and down to his chest, teasing a nipple in his mouth. Running his fingers through Georgi's hair, JJ arched back a bit, moaning lightly. His entire body was alive and on fire under Georgi's touch. His mouth on his nipple, gently biting as his hands roamed over him.

"Hey, JJ!" the familiar sound his mother said. "OH!"

JJ jumped at her voice, grabbing at his costume that was hanging off his hips. Looking over, they had not shut the door the entire way, and both his parents stood there. His mother had her hand over his mouth and his father shifted nervously on his feet.

Georgi and JJ were both flushed and both his parents were just standing there. He did not know what to say, he did not know what they were thinking. JJ knew he should say something, anything at this moment- but words were not finding him, nor Georgi.

"We were… uh… well…the door was open… and seeing if you wanted… to you… know…" his father stammered out.

"We are going to dinner in thirty minutes. Go shower and we expect _both_ of you down in the lobby to meet us," JJ's mother said.

"Yes, ma'am," both JJ and Georgi said.

His parents were whispering as they left the room and JJ looked over at Georgi. He was running his fingers through his hair, chuckling to himself.

"I guess your parents know now," Georgi said.

JJ held onto his costume, pulling it up to his chest. "Yeah… they um… well… they know."

Georgi turned to him and kissed him gently. JJ was stiff, but he kissed Georgi back.

"It's ok, Jay. They want us both at dinner. That is a good sign," Georgi said.

JJ nodded.

"Go shower, they want us to meet them soon," Georgi with another kiss and JJ nodded again.

Heading into the shower, JJ let the hot water run over him. His parents had walked in them, making out and him half naked. They knew something had happen in Russia, but he just had not told them yet. It was bad enough he had lost the perfect woman, but now he was dating a man, an older man at that. He knew how strict his parents were with the church and how they had raised him, the cross around his neck weighed heavy. Being as there was no yelling and screaming when they came into the room, JJ had to take that as a good sign. Georgi did not seemed to be worried over it.

JJ was not sure what the dinner would be, what his parents would say. He felt good that Georgi would be there with him. He was great at grounding him when he felt anxious.

Even as they walked from the elevator and seeing his parents waiting in the lobby, Georgi's hand on the small of his back kept him from freaking out.

* * *

No one spoke as the driver took them to a restaurant. JJ figured they would just go to the hotel restaurant, but his parents wanted something nicer. Georgi kept his arm around JJ's shoulders as they sat in the quiet car.

Once in the restaurant, they all sat and got wine (not JJ, he skated the next day) and then his parents gave them both a look.

"How long?" his father asked.

JJ shrugged and looked down at his water glass.

"Mr. Leroy, back in Russia we started hanging out," Georgi said as he took JJ's hand under the table.

"So is this what your skate is all about?" his father asked.

JJ looked up, he realized his parents were not upset, they were just curious.

"Yeah…" JJ said as he turned at looked at Georgi, "I love him."

"Well that explains why you want to go to Skate America then," his father laughed out.

They all toasted and had a nice dinner. His parents were nice to Georgi, though they asked him a ton of questions about his skating and training.

"Mom and dad were ice dancers," JJ whispered to Georgi.

Georgi laughed and patted his knee under the table. "They are amazing."

Once the meal was over, JJ's father asked Georgi to walk to the bar with him to get a drink. JJ gave Georgi a look, but Georgi squeezed his knee and accepted. JJ sat there with his mother, watching as Georgi and his father walked off.

"Oh dear, don't be so worried," his mother said.

"But why did dad take him off?"

"Don't you worry about that," she said as she sipped her wine.

JJ started to play with a loose string on his napkin till his mother reached across the table and laid her hand on top of his.

"He is good for you," she said. "Though I am not sure how I feel about you two sleeping together."

"Mom! We are not… you know," JJ said as he sipped his water and blushed even harder.

"Oh I don't want the details! Heavens no!" she said. "But he is… he is good for you."

JJ only nodded.

"No I mean it. Ever since you have gotten back, you have been so happy. It shows in your skating and everything," she said.

"He makes me want to be better," JJ said as he looked over where Georgi and his father each had a glass and were deep in conversation.

"Well it seems like he loves you too, and as long as you are happy, then we are," his mother said.

JJ nodded and smiled. Georgi really did make him happy.

* * *

They were laid on the bed getting ready to go to sleep when Georgi started to kiss his neck.

"So what did dad say?" JJ finally asked. He had been wondering all night, but once they had gotten back, Georgi insisted they go back to the rink and he practice his free program one last time. JJ couldn't help but notice the smile his father had as they went to get to his skates and headed back to the arena.

"You really want to talk about your parents as I am trying to kiss you?" Georgi laughed out.

JJ groaned, "Not really… but I have to know."

"Well, he threatened me," Georgi said as he started to work his mouth lower on JJ neck.

"What?" JJ yelled out.

Georgi laughed and lifted up to look at him. He kissed his nose and smiled. "He said if I hurt you, he would make sure I never skated again."

"Oh," JJ said as Georgi laughed more.

"Your parents are great," Georgi said.

"What about your parents?" JJ asked.

Georgi rolled away from him and shrugged. "We were never close. Dad hated I went into figure skating, wanted me to do something more manly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But once I was old enough, I stayed with Yakov for a bit till I got a small flat close to the rink. We all pretty much did private tutoring. I was with Victor a lot and both of us had parents that kind of just brushed us off," Georgi said.

JJ had no idea what that was like. He grew up skating. His parents were skaters and it was only natural he would be too when he started skating at the age of three.

"You are lucky," Georgi said. "Your parents love what you do and are supportive."

JJ nodded, "Yeah."

"I talk to my parents on the important days, and see them a couple times a year. They even came out to a couple of my skates before," Georgi said. "Nothing I dwell over anymore. We have all become a really dysfunctional family on the Russian team!"

JJ laughed, "That is definitely for sure!"

"Now can we stop talking about our parents, and get back to what I was doing?" Georgi said as he rolled on top of JJ, kissing him deeply.

JJ answered by wrapping his arms around Georgi, holding him tight.

He was the luckiest guy alive.

* * *

"Beka! You have to kick their ass tomorrow!" Yuri growled as they settled in for the night.

"Yura, you think I am not trying?" Otabek asked. He was in third place after the short program, but he knew the free program would settle a lot. He would need to push and skate nearly perfect to hold his ground.

"Knew we should have added another quad to your program," Yuri said.

"I have plenty of quads. Jean-Jacques skate was flawless and his free program is a beast."

"Yeah no shit. The guy freaks out last year, and this year, he does a perfect fucking program!"

"Well you skate against him in Japan," Otabek said.

"And his technical is higher than mine, even if he doesn't land all his jumps," Yuri grumbled.

Otabek pulled Yuri to him, playing with his hair. He knew no matter how much they pushed, Jean-Jacques had a higher technical score than most of the skaters outside of Victor. They had reworked their programs, moving quads to the back half for additional percentages in scoring, but they knew it still didn't touch Jean-Jacques.

"We will just see how it all goes," he said.

"Yeah well, if that asshole wouldn't skate so fucking perfect. I mean what the hell is that?"

"Yura, can't you see it?"

"See what?"

Otabek sighed, Yuri sure was blind at times.

"Jean-Jacques is in love. His skating shows it."

Yuri growled and mumble something about stupid idiots being in love. Otabek had to chuckle as he held onto the angry kitten as they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_So sorry for the long wait for this chapter - had surgery a couple days ago and been in the hospital. Also please note... I am high af on pain meds... so if this chapter sucks... Lemme know! I tried! It turned out porny... but here we go! (If this is too bad, once Im off the pain meds, I'll redo)_ Chapter Text

JJ had won the Rostelecom Cup, and was over the moon. He had stripped down that night to his red underwear and put only his gold medal around his neck. He started to sing his 'Theme of King JJ' song as Georgi laughed and sang along with him.

Even as JJ held his hand out, Georgi joined him as they danced around their small hotel room, doing a dance only they understood to a song only they could hear. JJ never wanted that night to end- holding Georgi next to him, kissing him, singing little bits of a song between kisses, feeling his medal around his neck with his man in his arms, it was all perfect.

He noticed how nicely their bodies had fit together. Holding Georgi to him, their foreheads met perfectly as he sang a few lines to him.

" _I never give up even if the night should fall, Always do my best, I look in the mirror, The king looks back at me._ "

He loved how powerful Georgi's body was, stripped down to his underwear, every muscle was so defined and prominent. Georgi's thighs were slightly larger, and JJ marveled over them- _strong, so strong_. Running his hands down Georgi's back, he felt the muscles move. Pressing their bodies so they were chest to chest, hands wrapped around Georgi's lower waist, JJ brushed his nose over Georgi's nose, back and forth slowly.

"This weekend has been perfect," JJ whispered as he kissed Georgi.

Georgi had pulled JJ over to the bed and laid him down gently.

"Keep singing," Georgi said as he kissed around the medal on JJ's chest.

His lips tickled as JJ tried to sing. His mind was no longer on his song, but the tracks of kissing being trailed down his body. Wet licks over his nipples, warm mouth over center of his chest, Georgi's body on top of his- consuming him.

"Don't stop singing," Georgi said against his skin.

" _Now I can reach the stars, And I will show you how, Whenever you feel stand alone, never shed a tear, If you always smile on face you'll make it through the rain._ " JJ breathed out more than sang.

"Be my King," Georgi breathed as he pulled the red briefs slowly down JJ's body.

That was when JJ forgot all the words to his song. Looking down, he saw those blue eyes staring up at him as Georgi started to kiss his inner thighs and his palms at his hips. JJ felt his mouth go dry as the medal on his chest got heavier.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," JJ moaned out as Georgi sucked hard at the sensitive flesh of his thigh. JJ wanted to be marked, and he wanted Georgi to leave all the marks he could before it was all over.

Moaning and arching, JJ loved the feeling of Georgi's rough hands on his skin, the way they gripped his hips, then slid down to his thighs and back up- purposely not touching his cock. It was driving JJ mad. The more he moved, he more Georgi continued to assault his inner thighs; licking, biting,and sucking.

"You stopped singing," Georgi chuckled against his leg.

JJ answered back with a moan- a moan that only got louder as Georgi's hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him.

"The King got gold, let me reward our King properly," Georgi said with a smirk as he rubbed his lips with the tip of JJ's cock, lining his lips in precum, making them shiny.

JJ's stomach clenched tight as he ran his hands through Georgi's hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of Georgi at that moment. His hair all messed up, eyes shining mischievously, that cute smirk on his face showing a little dimple in his cheek. JJ had to appreciate just how damn good looking Georgi was, and even more so while he was between his legs- holding his cock to his mouth.

"Fuck!" JJ cried out as Georgi sucked on the tip of his cock.

Georgi hummed softly around his cock and JJ almost laughed- he was humming 'Theme of King JJ' as he sucked him slowly down. JJ swore the earth had stopped moving, the only thing that mattered was him and Georgi. The more Georgi slowly sucked at him, rolling his balls as he did so, he knew he would not last long this way.

"Georgi!" JJ cried as he pulled on his hair, "I'm… I'm…" He hates how fast he always cums with Georgi, but he knew with time, _hopefully_ he would be able to last longer. It was almost as if Georgi knew how to play his body and make it his own- like he owned him. JJ might be King, but Georgi ruled over him.

Georgi took him down further, JJ heard a gagging noises and pulled his hair so he would release a bit. He felt his balls grow tight, lights behind his eyelids as his entire body clenched tightly. Georgi was not stopping and JJ could not stop his release from filling his mouth. Crying out, he felt his medal slide off his chest and plop on the bed next to him. He thought he would never stop cumming. How was it, this man could drive him so perfectly insane?

Breathing was hard, his vision was blurring and JJ was mumbling incoherently as Georgi kissed back up his body.

"I love you," Georgi whispered into his ear.

JJ moaned and rolled onto Georgi's chest, breathing hard and whimpering as Georgi held him. Georgi slowly slipped the medal off his neck and kissed it before setting it on the nightstand.

"You did so good this weekend," Georgi said as he kissed at JJ's neck.

"You'll do great next weekend," JJ said as he tilted his head, allowing Georgi to continue kissing him. He could feel how hard Georgi was, and JJ wanted to return the favor.

Moving his hands down Georgi's body, he moved so Georgi couldn't kiss him anymore and positioned himself on top of Georgi, kissing at his collarbones.

"Jay," Georgi moaned out and pushed him over on his back, "You don't have too."

"I want too," JJ said kissing him.

"I did that for you, my king," Georgi breathed out as JJ wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Well as your King, I command you to let me get you off," JJ said.

"So corny," Georgi laughed out.

"You love it," JJ said.

"I love you."

JJ kissed him and continued to work his hand up and down Georgi's cock. Feeling how hard and wet he was in his palm. JJ kissed at his neck till Georgi moaned out.

"Then how about you watch me?" Georgi said as he licked his palm and replaced JJ's hand with his own.

JJ couldn't take his eyes off Georgi, how hard he was, the way his hand fit so perfectly around his cock. He could only nod as Georgi started to thrust into his palm. Watching as his ass clenched with each thrust, the way his body arched, his face twisted as his breathing picked up. It took everything in JJ not to reach out and touch the sight in front of him. He wanted to commit it all to memory- the messy hair, the sweaty chest, the hard leaking cock.

"Come for me," JJ whispered in his ear.

Georgi moaned and thrusted a few more times in his palm before his hips stuttered and he was releasing on his tight abdomen and into his fist. JJ leaned over him and kissed him through the orgasm, loving the way he gasped into his mouth as he came down.

Grabbing some tissues, JJ cleaned Georgi up and then fit himself next to Georgi as his hands ran over his body. JJ found he loved resting his head on Georgi's chest as he fell asleep, listening to his heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest- it was the closeness of it all, the quiet intimacy. Hugging Georgi a little tighter, JJ found himself drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, my King."

* * *

Georgi was chuckling and kissing him, the weekend had gone too quickly.

It was always the hardest to say goodbye. They had Skate America coming up, but JJ hated these few moments before it was time to let Georgi go. He would kiss, hug, hold him tightly, not wanting to let go- because once he let go, they would have to part.

"Babe, I have a train to catch and you have a flight," Georgi said as they kissed again- neither letting go of the other.

"I can't believe the weekend is already over," JJ whined as he hugged Georgi tighter.

"Well we have Skate America, and a week between either of us competing," Georgi said.

"Can't wait," JJ said kissing Georgi deeper.

That morning, JJ smiled when he saw Georgi had grabbed his Canadian jersey and slipped it on under his jacket- saying he would return it when he saw him next. JJ had on one of Georgi's shirts as they both continued to kiss.

JJ despised how fast time went when he was with Georgi. The time in Russia was almost like a blur, this entire weekend was a blink of the eye. He knew once he was back in Canada, time would crawl till he went to cheer on Georgi at Skate America.

"After that we have Japan and China," JJ said.

They were in back to back competitions and were trying to figure out how to set their schedules to practice and be there for one another. They both knew it would not be easy, but they were willing to work through it.

"Your parents are going to be waiting," George said.

JJ answered him with a kiss, deepening it, refusing to let go. His fingers finding their way back into Georgi's hair as he held him tightly.

Banging on the door and JJ groaned.

"Told you," Georgi chucked out.

JJ refused to let him go, "Once I let go… this weekend is over."

"I know babe, but we have many more moments ahead of us," Georgi said.

The banging at the door did not stop. As JJ let go of Georgi, he felt that hard knot in the back of his throat and his vision go blurry. Opening the door, his father was tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

"Look boys, we are going to miss our flight if we don't leave," Mr. Leroy said.

JJ could only nod as he grabbed his bag and Georgi's hand. There were two cars waiting out for them.

"Text me when you land," Georgi said.

"I'll Skype you tonight," JJ said.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Georgi said as they stood in an empty hallway before heading out to the lobby to leave.

"You are quoting Shakespeare to me?" JJ laughed out.

"I'll quote any story you want to hear," Georgi said.

JJ kissed him and before long, his father was pulling him away. JJ looked over his shoulder as Georgi followed them, and never took his eyes off him till he ducked into his car. JJ's eyes were wet and he was comforted by his mother pulling him to her shoulder hugging him.

"Oh dear, you will see him soon," she said as she rubbed his back.


	14. Chapter 14

Just as JJ had thought, that week away crawled by. He skated hard and rushed home in the afternoons to Skype with Georgi. He hated his moments away from Georgi and even when he talked with Otabek, he was assured this would all pass.

"I'm telling you, the time apart is not easy, but it gets easier till you two figure out what you want to do," Otabek said.

"So is that why you moved to Russia then, not even a year later?" JJ asked.

"Well that is beside the point," Otabek laughed out.

"Don't even lie Beka! You know you couldn't stand behind away from me!" Yuri said as he came on screen, climbing into Otabek's lap. "Missing your boy toy, JJ?"

JJ nodded. He really was missing Georgi more than he thought he would.

"It gets harder every time I have to leave him," JJ said.

"Well, have Georgi move out to Canada," Yuri said.

"I could always move back in with you two and be closer to him," JJ said, teasing at Yuri.

"Over my dead body!" Yuri growled out.

Otabek laughed, and hugged Yuri to him. "Either option could work. Just stay close to a rink and don't give up on your dream."

"What if sometimes my dreams get blurred between skating and Georgi?" JJ asked.

"Oh fucking gag me!" Yuri said as he made gagging noises.

"Yura," Otabek warned.

"Beka! Do you hear this mushy shit? I think he is worse than Victor and Yuuri and _no one_ tops those two!" Yuri whined out.

JJ had to laugh, "Oh Princess, me and Georgi definitely out do those two, any day!"

Yuri groaned again and flipped JJ off through the computer screen.

"Love you too, Princess!" JJ laughed out.

"No moving to Russia!" Yuri screamed before the call ended.

JJ had to shake his head. It would almost be worth moving to Russia just to make Yuri's life hell. That was when JJ sat back with a weird realization- he had actually considered for a moment… moving so he could be closer to Georgi.

* * *

JJ knew his flight was a few hours before Georgi's got in. He loved he could be there for Georgi and then they would go back to Canada before their next set of competitions. On his way to the hotel, JJ stopped and got roses- he knew it was sappy and lame, but he wanted to line the bed with rose petals. He knew Georgi could not drink so he got sparkling juice and lit some candles.

Slipping into the bathroom, JJ made sure he was cleanly shaven, showered and dressed in his favorite pair of red underwear for Georgi. He had missed him so much and it felt like forever till he heard the lock click in the door.

Jumping up, JJ smiled the minute he saw Georgi smile back at him. Georgi barely had his bags on the floor before JJ was wrapped around him- kissing him. Feeling Georgi in his arms felt so right, and he had an entire week with him this time.

"I missed you," JJ said when they finally broke from kissing.

It was everything JJ had wanted. Georgi with him, able to touch and kiss him whenever he wanted. No more having to look at him through a screen on the computer.

They had stayed in bed while ordering room service and taking it easy. Georgi had practice then the competition the next day. JJ knew he was nervous, and he just wanted to be there for him.

Rolling so he was resting on Georgi's chest, JJ looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"You will do great! Your program is strong," JJ said kissing his cheek.

"My component scores won't be high enough," Georgi said.

"But your artistic flare will boost your score."

"Everyone is also fighting for spots on the Olympic team," Georgi said shaking his head.

JJ saw the smile drop off Georgi's face. He knew that was a huge concern for him. The Russian team was very strong, and even he knew Georgi probably would not make the Olympic team. Hugging him tightly, JJ kissed at his neck.

"Just as long as you do your best, that is all anyone can ask for," JJ said.

Georgi wrapped his arms around JJ, holding him close.

"I just don't want to let anyone down. I have always been in Victor's shadow, and even last year without him skating, I didn't even make it through the finals."

"Oh Georgi, you can't think like that! You saw what happen to me last year! I completely freaked out and popped every damn one of my jumps! The entire world watched my breakdown!"

Georgi kissed at JJ's temple, "I know Jay, I just wanted to make this memorable."

"Well I am here, and no matter if you are first or last, I will love you, be proud of you and still be your King."

Georgi kissed him deeply and rolled JJ over on his back, never breaking their kiss. Moaning in his mouth, JJ moved his hands down Georgi's back till he was able to squeeze at his ass. He had all the confidence and love for Georgi- he only wish Georgi had it in himself.

It made things easier knowing someone was there to love you, even when JJ had lost it last year at the finals, he knew his parents would be there to greet him with open arms and love. He wanted Georgi to know, regardless, he loved him and supported him.

* * *

JJ was sitting with the Sara and Mila as the short program started. He knew he should have felt awkward sitting there with them, but they smiled and Sara wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him regardless.

He had never been close to many of the skaters, he knew it was from loud mouth and overly confident attitude. After everything with Isabella, losing gold last year and finding Georgi, things had changed.

"I am so glad Georgi is not wearing that horrible makeup this year," Mila laughed out.

"Oh it wasn't _that_ bad," Sara said.

"Yes, it was!" JJ groaned.

Mila laughed and squeezed JJ's hand. Georgi was in the first group of skaters and JJ felt nervous as he sat there with the girls. He wanted Georgi to do well, but they all knew he got too deep into his feelings as he skated. JJ had tried to help him tone it back, but it was just what Georgi did.

As he heard Georgi's name called out, JJ was on the edge of his seat. Sara had her hand on his back, helping calm him.

This was such a new feeling for JJ. He never really watched a competition and rooted for someone else. He only watched to see what he would be up against. His stomach flipped as Georgi took the center ice. They all cheered for him and waited for his music to start.

Georgi always did amazing with his presentation, he got the crowd involved. He had stumble his triple axel and fell on his quad, but JJ was proud of the program. Georgi was strong and so was his program.

He had finished in sixth after the short program. JJ still met him with hugs and smiles. Georgi was trying to smile for him, but it was hard.

"You were amazing out there," JJ said as he helped him out his costume.

"Jay, I'm in sixth," Georgi said.

"Yeah, so was I and I still managed bronze," JJ said and kissed his shoulder as he peeled the costume off his chest.

Georgi sighed while JJ wrapped his arms around his chest.

"You could come in last and I'd still be proud of you," JJ said.

* * *

It wasn't last, but it was close. Georgi had bombed his free skate. Even back in their hotel room, Georgi was quieter than he was use too. JJ was not sure what to do, so he was just there if he needed him.

The tension was tight and finally Georgi got up and grabbed his shoes.

"I'm going for a walk," he said.

"Let me come with you," JJ said as he jumped up.

"Please Jay, I just need a moment," Georgi said before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

JJ sat on the bed and hung his head. His heart was breaking for Georgi. He didn't know what to do. Calling over to his dad he asked him what to do.

"Son, you need to be there however he needs you," Mr. Leroy said.

"He went for a walk," JJ said.

"Son, remember the next day at practice and you screamed at me and your mother?"

"Yeah…"

"That was what you needed! And at the end of it all, your mother hugged you. Sometimes in these situations, people need different things," Mr. Leroy said.

"So what should I do?" JJ asked.

"Be there for him. It is all you can do."

JJ thanked his father and hung up. In the end, he just played around on his tablet and waited for Georgi to come back. It was getting late and JJ was getting worried. As the door handle turned, JJ sat up in bed and smiled warmly when Georgi came through the door.

"Jay, I'm sorry," Georgi said as he climbed on the bed.

JJ pulled Georgi to him and covered his face in kisses.

"Don't be. I love you," JJ said.

"Even if I am the worst skater ever?" Georgi asked.

"You are not the worst skater, and even if you were, I'd still love you," JJ said.

Georgi held him tightly and JJ knew maybe this was what he needed that night. It was hard when you didn't place or win. JJ had experienced it a few times in his junior years, but nothing like what Georgi was going through.

"I just don't want to let you down," Georgi said.

JJ cupped Georgi's chin and looked at his tear streaked face. Wiping tears away with him thumb, he kissed him.

"You will never let me down," JJ said.

"But I completely screwed up my skate."

"You also finished your skate, and did not give up."

JJ kissed him, and he could feel how wet Georgi's cheeks were. He hated knowing Georgi was in pain over this. He knew what a great skater Georgi was, with or without medals.

"We have a week in Canada coming up. Let's forget all this and just enjoy ourselves," JJ said.

Georgi nodded and rested his head on JJ's chest. Running his hands down Georgi's back he held him tightly as he cried that night. It was hard, but JJ knew they would make it past this.


	15. Chapter 15

Taking Georgi back with him to Canada made JJ extremely happy. All he wanted to do was lift his spirits and take that sadness away. The first night they were back, they kept things simple, ordering pizza and JJ showing Georgi around his flat.

His flat was larger than Georgi's was in Russia, but when JJ got it, he was planning for him and Isabella to be living there. He never knew he would be alone in it, or he would have gone a lot smaller.

He did not have much around to decorate with, but his furniture was comfortable, and he had a large TV with video games. Georgi had to laugh at it all. The few things JJ had were some medals and trophies.

"You need to decorate," Georgi said as they sat back on the couch, eating pizza.

"Yeah, well once everything happen, I fled off to Russia and didn't care what happen to this place," JJ said.

"Makes sense, though I'd love to see how you would decorate," Georgi said.

"Probably all that modern art stuff. Maybe after the finals I can put some personal touches on it all," JJ said.

"At least the couch is comfortable," Georgi said.

"Wait till you try my bed," JJ said smiling at him, kissing him between bites of their food.

"Oh, so I am not sleeping on the couch?" Georgi asked playfully.

"The couch sleeps very well, but I have other things in mind," JJ said as he sat his slice of pizza down and took Georgi's from him, pushing him onto the couch, kissing him more. Settling on top of Georgi, JJ was thrilled they had an entire week before they were headed back off. Yakov had screamed at how Georgi better be putting his time on the ice and even talked with JJ's parents over it all. They had made promises they would both be on the ice as they needed the practice.

JJ was actually worried as Georgi had done so poorly that Yakov would make him go back, but it seemed as if Yuri was having some crisis over his free skate and Yakov seemed too stressed out to deal with it all.

It made him thrilled to know they could practice this week together, he was hoping he could build Georgi's confidence, and do what JJ knew he was capable of.

It wasn't long before JJ had his hands up Georgi's shirt, feeling his skin as he kissed down his neck. Yes, this was going to be an amazing week.

* * *

"Ok, so your base score, there are some things we can do to up this a bit," JJ said as they both sat on a bench, looking over Georgi's program.

Both were covered in sweat as Georgi drank from his water bottle. JJ worked hard, and his program and body showed it. Georgi wondered if maybe he was just getting too old for all this.

"All these damn quads are going to be the death of me," Georgi groaned.

"Ok, so let's work on a higher component combo jump… or maybe take your spin and make it one level higher," JJ said as they both sat and thought of things. "Your footwork is amazing, so nothing there to improve on…"

"Jay, I can't change too much," Georgi said.

"We aren't changing exactly, we are enhancing," JJ said as he leaned in and kissed Georgi quickly.

Georgi smiled against JJ lips, when he was around JJ- it always seemed like anything was possible. Finishing their break, Georgi took JJ's hand and led him back to the ice. Even if he didn't win his competitions, he had JJ at his side for it all, it made things so much easier, better. It was as if he had already won.

* * *

JJ took him all over his town. They went out sightseeing, out to eat, to the theatre- everything JJ could think of. Every evening they were running around. After the third night, Georgi and JJ were both tired.

"Jay, let's stay in tonight," Georgi said.

JJ nodded, "I just want to make sure your stay is great."

Georgi smiled and kissed JJ, "Even if we did not leave your flat, it is amazing."

JJ held Georgi closely, loving this week, but hating how fast it was moving. They were already halfway through the week, and though they were working hard with their skate, he knew the time was shortening them being together.

Going to bed at night, curled up with his head on Georgi's chest was his favorite way to sleep. Waking up to arms around him, holding him close- made him smile as the sunlight started to peek into his room.

They had taken so many selfies together, pictures all over town, all over his flat. JJ did not know how he would shower alone again anymore. Not that all their showers were sexual, but to have Georgi wash his hair and run the cloth over his body, he loved it. Little kisses on his shoulder as they turned in the tight space to wash down- things he would miss.

Pulling Georgi down the hallway, JJ had that look behind his eyes. He wanted Georgi so bad, everything he could get from him. Stopping at his bed, JJ slipped his shirt off of him, kissing at his neck as he did so.

"This week is moving too fast," JJ breathed against his skin.

"It always does," Georgi said as his body arched to JJ's.

Their was a certain heat to Georgi's skin that JJ craved. It was addicting and as he pushed Georgi to the bed, his hands roaming over his body. JJ could never grow old of this. The more they were together, the more he craved of him. Kissing around his chest, JJ easily settled next to him, his body gently looming over his.

"We should stay in the flat all day tomorrow," JJ chuckled out as he licked over one of Georgi's nipples.

Georgi gasped and ran his hands through JJ's hair, "And do what all day?"

JJ's hands trailing down to Georgi's track pants, dipping under the elastic where he grasped a gentle hold on Georgi's half hard cock, stroking it over his briefs.

"I am sure we can come up with something," JJ said as he licked up Georgi's neck and captured his lips with his own. Georgi had full soft lips, and JJ wanted nothing more than to never take his mouth off of them.

Georgi thrusted into his hand, then JJ removed his hand so they could take the rest of their clothing off. Seeing Georgi laid back on his pillow, his body so hard and willing, flushed as his chest heaved up and down, set something off in JJ. He liked Georgi in his bed, under his blankets, his head on his pillow. JJ found when Georgi went to make coffee in the morning, he would turn and bury his face into the pillow Georgi used.

JJ found he thought about that a lot lately- what it would be like if Georgi was _always_ in his flat with him. Maybe he would decorate- Maybe he would cook more at home. There were so many factors to it all.

JJ found his head swam with ideas when Georgi was around. Even as Georgi had turned him on his back and was kissing him breathless. Dipping his tongue in and out of his mouth, biting gently on his lip- JJ was losing his mind.

The lower Georgi moved, the more JJ arched and moaned. Georgi's mouth was fire and was magic- JJ was a slave to it. As Georgi sucked a deep purple spot on his hip, JJ grabbed at the sheets and cried out.

The moment Georgi's mouth wrapped his lips around the head of JJ's cock, he felt his body almost detached from himself. Gasping and calling out, he was silenced when Georgi pushed his fingers into his mouth.

JJ could only moan as the two fingers pressed deeper into his mouth, pushing at his tongue. JJ sucked the fingers the way Georgi was sucking on him. Fingers pushed in and out of his mouth had JJ whimpering around the digits. Even as the drool ran from his mouth, JJ never stopped- it was all too much.

Georgi removed the fingers from JJ's mouth as he cried out. It felt so good what Georgi was doing, but JJ could tell he was holding back. Georgi let off his cock and started to kiss around his hips, letting his cock steadily leak onto his stomach.

A hand rolling his balls, pressing the sensitive skin behind them, JJ saw stars behind his eyes. Fingers slipping lower and Georgi's mouth was covering his shaft again, sucking him as deep as he could. Pressure at his rim had JJ's head spinning. He wanted it, but it scared him at the time.

JJ felt his body stop moving, even though Georgi did not stop, his fingertip covered in his own spit gently circled and pressed at his tight muscle, asking for entrance. JJ moaned as the pressure did feel different, but a good different. When he looked down, Georgi had his mouth around his cock, his eyes gentle as he looked up at him. JJ nodded his head and Georgi moaned around his cock as his finger circled more, slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscle.

JJ's chest was heaving, his body screaming at him as Georgi slowly pushed a single finger into him. The deeper the finger went, the more JJ moaned and closed his eyes shut. Grabbing more at the bedding, he found his body warming up, the sensations washing over him. He loved Georgi so much, and wanted nothing more than to share every experience he could with him.

As Georgi's head bobbed up and down, he curled his finger, brushing it over JJ's prostate. A scream came from JJ as his cock was spitting with each push. It was almost too much- but JJ wanted it to never end.

Georgi slowly moved his finger around as his mouth worked over him. JJ cried out, feeling his body getting close- warming up, loving Georgi.

"I love you!" JJ screamed out.

JJ was not sure all of what had happened moments afterwards. He was curled next up on Georgi's chest- panting, gasping for air. His mind was dizzy and his thought incoherent. A soft had on his back, loving lips on his temple and JJ whimpered.

"I love you too, Jay," Georgi whispered into his hair.

They had a few more days together, and then they were headed to China. Georgi had one more skate, and JJ was in Japan after that. As JJ clutched and held tightly to Georgi, he prayed that Georgi and him would make it through. Make it through the finals, onto nationals, then he had to look to the Olympics.

It took a few moments for JJ to regain his composure. Mumbling as he held tightly to Georgi, all he wanted was to never let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

In a perfect world, JJ would have boarded and gone to China with Georgi. But this was not a perfect world. They had three days till Cup of China, and Georgi had to stop in Russian, then head to China. JJ would follow suit a day after Georgi had already been there.

Otabek was in this competition, and had run into Yuri and him at the airport.

"Of course, JJ would fucking be here," Yuri said as he rolled his eyes.

JJ laughed and grabbed Yuri by the shoulders, kissing the top of his golden head, "Love you too, Princess!"

Otabek chuckled and they all shared a cab to the hotel. JJ couldn't help but catch the glares from Yuri the entire ride.

"So when are you two coming out?" Yuri asked as he leaned back on Otabek, practically on his lap.

JJ shrugged, "Probably after the Finals."

Yuri gasped and JJ looked at him.

"Wasn't expecting you to actually do it," Yuri said.

"Wasn't that the point of setting us up?" JJ said with a smile. "We will have to thank you one day!"

Otabek chuckled and rubbed Yuri's back. "Yura, stop teasing him."

Yuri leaned against Otabek while growling and glaring at JJ. He couldn't think much about Yuri and his attitude, he was headed to see Georgi, and though it had been a few days, he was excited to hold him in his arms again.

JJ could feel his knee jerking up and down as he sat there waiting, looking out the window as they got closer to the hotel. The moment they pulled to a stop, he saw Georgi casually leaning against the building, a smile on his face as he waited for JJ.

Leaping from the car, JJ forgot about Yuri and Otabek, forgot about his luggage and ran into his arms. Yuri was muttering something about idiots in love as Otabek chuckled, getting his bag.

"Ok assholes, take that lovey dovey shit inside unless you are coming out the closet now," Yuri said as he rammed his shoulder into JJ's back.

Georgi and JJ had to both laugh. Stepping back from Georgi, JJ took his bag from Otabek as they walked in so Yuri and Otabek could check in. He was sharing a room with Georgi, so he just headed on up with him.

"Well will do dinner before this is all over," Otabek said as they parted.

"If not, we can in Japan," Georgi said.

"You mean after I kick JJ's ass in Japan?" Yuri hissed out.

"Only if you bumped up your base score, Princess," JJ said as he winked at Yuri.

Yuri started to growl as Otabek put his arm around him, calming him down.

"Short program is tomorrow, get some rest," Otabek said as they said goodbye.

* * *

Georgi was nervous, JJ could feel it radiating off of him once they got back in their room. All Georgi wanted to do was hold him as they watched movies on Netflix. Even as JJ sat back on the headboard, stroking Georgi's back, he could feel how tense he was. There was so much riding on this skate, and Georgi would have to get first or second to even be considered for the Finals. JJ had prayed a lot lately, and he prayed for the best for Georgi. He knew Georgi could do it, they had worked his program to be the best for him, moving up the difficulty levels to bump his scores some more. He had even seen Georgi skate it flawlessly when they practiced.

Though as they sat on the bed, Georgi was stiff and his body was full of knots from it all.

"That's it, strip and lay down," JJ said.

Georgi looked up at him questioning.

"Just do it."

JJ moved and got the lotion from his bag as Georgi stripped down to his underwear and laid on the bed. As JJ straddled him, he put lotion in his hand and warmed it up, then started to rub up and down Georgi's back.

JJ could feel the stress knots in Georgi's back. Pressing his fingers into Georgi's skin, the way the muscles moved, he could feel Georgi relax under him. Leaning over, JJ kissed Georgi's cheek.

"I love you," JJ whispered before sitting back up, continuing to massage him.

* * *

The short program was a complete mess. JJ sat and held Mila's hand through the entire thing. Even as Georgi fell on all his jumps. JJ knew Georgi was better than this- he had watched him so many times do this program perfectly. JJ did not understand what was happening. The spins were fumbled, and he was off on his footwork. JJ knew this program as well at Georgi did, he knew when Georgi was off of the music.

"What is happening out there?" Mila asked.

"I have no idea," JJ said.

"I've never seen him…"

"I know."

At the end of the short program, Georgi was in eighth place. All JJ wanted to do was race to the kiss and cry. Mila held his hand and kept him in his seat. Even seeing as Georgi cried on Yakov's shoulder, it tore at JJ.

Finally breaking free from Mila's hand, JJ rushed from the stands and as Georgi moved out of the kiss and cry, JJ was there to meet him. Taking him in his arms, JJ kissed his tears and took his hand to lead him to the locker room.

"I completely messed up," Georgi whispered as he sat on the bench.

JJ kissed his forehead. He wished he had the right words to make it all better, he wish he knew what exactly to say and do. All he could do was be there for him. Bending down, JJ started to unlace Georgi's skates as Georgi just quietly stared at him.

Slipping a skate off Georgi's foot, JJ started to unlace the other skate.

"I'm so sorry, Jay," Georgi said.

"Oh baby, no," JJ said as he lifted up and kissed him. "Don't be."

Arms wrapping around him, even though JJ was at an awkward angle, JJ held onto Georgi as he started to break down. Moving so he was seated on the bench, he let Georgi cry on his shoulder.

"Let's get your other skate off, and get you back to our room," JJ said.

Georgi sniffled and nodded. JJ felt his heart break seeing just how emotionally wrecked Georgi was.

JJ was able to quietly get Georgi out the arena and back to their room. Taking Georgi's phone and turning it off, he held Georgi as he cried.

What was the worse part of it was that Georgi kept apologizing to him. Every time he muttered those words, JJ tried to sooth him the best he could, explain he did not need to apologize, just show him he loved him.

JJ hugged Georgi all night, even as he quietly cried himself to sleep. JJ could only pray and hope that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

There was something different about Georgi the next morning. JJ could not figure it out. He could see Georgi's eyes were still a bit blood shot from the crying, but he seemed more relaxed. JJ woke up, curled up on Georgi's chest and feeling strong arms around him.

"Jay, let's order some breakfast," Georgi whispered as he ran his fingers through JJ's hair.

JJ grumbled and tightened his hold on Georgi.

"Oh come on, sleepy head," Georgi said.

They had not eaten much that night for dinner. Georgi was too upset and JJ only wanted to calm him. He could feel as his stomach growled and nodded against Georgi's chest. A tap at his shoulder, and JJ rolled over so Georgi could get up and order them some breakfast.

JJ rolled over, burying his face in Georgi's pillow, falling back asleep. He couldn't understand how Georgi's mood had changed so easily. JJ allowed sleep to take back over him and didn't see where Georgi had slipped out into the hallway with his phone.

Warm lips on his neck and JJ was moaning softly as Georgi tried to wake him. Grabbing out, JJ pulled Georgi on top of him, running his hands down his body.

"Breakfast is here," Georgi said.

JJ nodded as Georgi got up off the bed and poured them coffee. JJ went into the bathroom and when he came back out, Georgi was smiling at him.

"Well you seem better today," JJ said as he leaned over, kissing Georgi.

"Oh course, I'm here with you," Georgi said with a smile.

JJ did not want to say anything to upset Georgi, so he did not mention the skate. Georgi was due back at the rink in a couple of hours, and JJ could only pray today would go better. He know Georgi would not be able to get into the Finals, but he could at least hope for a better standing in this competition.

Even after they had their breakfast, Georgi was not bringing up anything regarding skating. Instead he pulled JJ back into bed and started kissing all up and down his body. JJ couldn't lie, he loved getting that attention from Georgi- anything was better than the tears he had been kissing away.

It did not take long for JJ and Georgi to both be naked, covered in sweat and holding each other through the afterglow. JJ was curled up on Georgi's chest as they laid on the bed, but he knew they had to soon be getting ready to head to the arena.

Kissing Georgi again, he pulled him into the shower with him, kissing and washing him down. He even loved how Georgi would use his own shampoo on JJ's hair, it made JJ feel like he could smell Georgi all day long using his soaps.

As they dried off, JJ admitted to himself, he liked watching Georgi's body as he dried off. The water trickling down his back and to his legs before he toweled himself dry. JJ knew they had to get moving, or Georgi would be late.

"We need to get moving," JJ said.

"No rush," Georgi said as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to sit on the bed.

"Seriously, we are going to be late," JJ said as he started to get the bag that had Georgi's costume in it.

"Jay, c'mere," Georgi said holding his arms out.

Setting Georgi's costume down, JJ went over the bed, to only have Georgi pull him in. JJ did not understand how Georgi was so calm and relaxed. He did not even bother fixing his hair as it hung damply across his forehead.

"Georgi, seriously, we need to get dressed," JJ said, "I don't think they will accept you skating naked."

Georgi laughed and hugged JJ tightly.

"Jay, I called Yakov this morning," Georgi said.

"Oh?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I withdrew from the skate. I'm retiring."


	17. Chapter 17

Georgi had never felt so free in his life. He knew he was getting older, he knew his skate was good, but he had screwed up both his qualifying events and it was all too much. He had noticed, even when he messed up terribly, JJ was there to make it all better.

That morning, he had ordered breakfast for himself and JJ, then called over to Yakov.

"Georgi! We are going to the rink early! We can't have a repeat of yesterday!" Yakov growled into the phone.

"No, Yakov…" Georgi felt his voice tremble, "I am done."

"WHAT?!" Yakov yelled.

"I am done. You can call the ISU, whatever you want… but I am done," Georgi said.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?" Yakov asked.

"Of course I do… I can't go do this anymore."

"Georgi! You are making a life altering decision!" Yakov yelled.

"Yes, a better one for me, one I need. Look, you have always been so good to me, but I need to do this, for myself," Georgi said.

Yakov didn't even say good bye, he just hung up. Georgi knew he was upset, but he also knew in a week he would be over it and call him to check on him. It was how Yakov was. He wore his heart on his sleeve for his skaters, and news like this, Georgi knew wrecked him.

A weight of a thousand men lifted off of Georgi's shoulders. He knew his time was getting short with skating as it was. He had a handful of medals to show his time on the ice, and with that, he could be proud.

There were new things in his life he looked forward too. One being spending time with his boyfriend.

Georgi would never give the ice up for anyone, only for himself. He wanted to make sure JJ knew this. Standing outside their room door, Georgi smiled. He knew the man he loved was still sleeping peacefully in bed.

Georgi did not come to this decision easily. He had thought it over since the beginning of the season. He was getting older now, and the younger skaters were doing more quads than he could keep up with. He remembered a time when the more triples you did, was where it was all at.

Sure Georgi could do quads, but as his body got older, it was just pulling too much at him and his joints. Other skaters were younger, better- and not say Georgi wasn't good, he was great; but he knew his time had come and gone.

He was ok with this, and he had to smile. This was the best he had felt in a long time.

* * *

"Georgi! What the hell?" JJ asked as he looked over in shock.

Georgi shrugged and smiled at JJ, "Jay, my time is done. I am happier now."

JJ shook his head. How could Georgi be so calm about this all? Jumping off the bed, JJ started to pace the room, running his fingers through his hair.

"It is all so… sudden," JJ said.

Georgi stood and walked over where JJ was, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in.

"I don't enjoy it like I use too. I should have done this last season," Georgi said kissing JJ's forehead.

"What will you do now?" JJ asked.

Georgi shrugged. "Live life."

JJ's head was spinning. Georgi seemed like a completely different person now, like how he was in Russia. JJ was the one worrying, but as Georgi leaned in to kiss him, JJ found his arms easily wrapping around Georgi, feeling his smile against his lips.

If this was what Georgi wanted, then JJ would stand next to him. JJ may not agree with what he did, but he was not going to spoil his mood. They were in China and had time they could do things together, more time together.

JJ felt torn inside. All he wanted to do was bang Georgi's head against the wall and tell him to finish this season out. JJ was not one for quitting, but he also knew the way he thought about things and the way Georgi did were exact opposite. He would have to take this in stride. JJ knew that everything with Georgi was fragile right now. His skating had been off this season, regardless how well he skated in practice. JJ could not figure out what it was. He wanted to talk Georgi into reconsidering, but he also wanted to back whatever he decided to do.

"Are you sure about all this?" JJ asked between kisses.

"Never been more sure," Georgi said.

* * *

Having Georgi not worrying over his skate, they went back to Canada early. Georgi did not want to deal with everyone asking what he did and why, and they decided Canada was the best place for him to hide.

They went every day to the rink, both skating, working on JJ's program. They were heading to Japan for the final qualifier before the Grand Prix Finals and JJ was glad for the time he got with Georgi now.

They didn't fight over Georgi's decision. JJ did bring his concerns up- leaving midseason, wondering what he would do next. Georgi laughed and said he had plenty of options.

Which in fact he did. Victor was always running elaborate ice skating shows on the off season and had already extended out his invitation to Georgi. JJ found Georgi was great at choreography and he would work with other skaters doing that.

"A lot of coaches have reached out to me already," Georgi said one evening over dinner.

It was true, once they got back, Georgi had emails that came in daily asking for programs and assistance. It made JJ feel better knowing Georgi did have options available to him, but it bothered him Georgi never elaborated on any of it outside the ice shows.

"I couldn't compete forever, Jay- but this way, I am still skating and still can have more time with you," Georgi said as they cleaned up dinner.

"I know, I guess the way it was sprung up," JJ said.

One thing that had bothered him, was Georgi never talked to him about everything. They had been together a few months, spending every moment they could together, he knew he didn't have a right to know everything Georgi was thinking, but it weighed on his mind.

Georgi stopped as they cleaned the kitchen and pulled JJ to him.

"What are you thinking, Jay?" Georgi asked.

JJ just shook his head. It had been building up the past few days. Even when Georgi went through his emails, all he said was he got another offer. He never told JJ what it was or from who.

"Jay, talk to me," Georgi said. Those blue eyes not breaking from his.

JJ sighed and stepped back, leaning against the counter.

"I wish you had talked to me about it… about all of it," JJ said.

"Oh baby," Georgi said as he went over where JJ was, wrapping him in a hug. "You have enough to think about right now. I did not want to be a burden."

"So you kept it all from me?" JJ asked.

"No, I was thinking it, but had not thought it through till after the short program," Georgi said.

"And all the emails you get?"

Georgi kissed him. "After the finals we will go over it all. Right now I don't want you thinking and worrying about this."

"It worried me when I don't know what is going on," JJ said.

"And I love you even more for that. But trust that we will go over everything… after finals."

"Promise?" JJ asked, leaning forward, touching their foreheads together.

"Promise," Georgi said.

* * *

JJ loved having Georgi with him Canada. Now that Georgi was skating, all he wanted to do was ask Georgi to just stay with him. No point going back to Russia. He couldn't find the nerve.

They were leaving for Japan in two days and JJ was getting everything packed.

As Georgi walked into the room, he had sleep pants of JJ's on. JJ loved seeing this.

"Damn," JJ said as he grabbed at Georgi's hips, pulling him against him, "We should always put off washing your laundry."

"You just like me wearing your clothes," Georgi laughed out.

"Absolutely," JJ said before kissing him.

The only problem was when Georgi wore JJ's clothes, JJ always found a reason to take them right off of him. There in his bedroom, he loved how Georgi looked so good against his sheets, his body naked and his back arching to JJ's. They had not fully fucked each other yet, but there were so many other things they could do.

JJ's mouth always found it's way all over Georgi's body. He could spend hours working around his body. He had to chuckle at all the marks he had left around Georgi's hips and chest. Every day he seem to only add more.

"Jay, are you marking me again?" Georgi laughed out as JJ was sucking on his hip.

JJ looked up and smiled. There was something so sexy about the way his voice changed when they got intimate. It got low and raspy- with his accent, it drove JJ insane. Kissing up Georgi's chest, JJ pressed his hips down to Georgi's, letting their cocks brush together.

JJ looked down, seeing Georgi under him, and moaned out as they rolled their hips together. The softness of Georgi's face as he moaned, was JJ weakness. Kissing him deeply, he worked a hand between them, grabbing their cocks and stroking them till Georgi had to let off his mouth and moan loudly.

JJ knew it would mean they needed to clean up, but at that moment he did not care.

* * *

Georgi was finishing up their packing as JJ ran over to his parent's house. He wanted to pick up a few things real quick and head back. He hated leaving Georgi at the flat, but Georgi assured him he was fine, and they had laundry still needing done.

Plus JJ wanted to talk to his mother.

"You seem happy, dear," Mrs. Leroy said as she hugged him.

JJ felt lucky. He got to see his parents everyday and work with him. He had had a vision back when he was younger, and they supported it.

Even know with Georgi, they stood next to him and supported him.

"I am happy, mom," JJ said. He wasn't lying either. There was a time when he was with Isabella he felt happy, but that seemed so far away to him now. "I want to ask Georgi to move in with me after the finals."

His mother just stood there and looked at him. Her lips pressed tightly together as she nodded her head.

"You know me and your father will always greet you with smiles and be there for you," Mrs. Leroy said.

"But?" he asked.

"Deary, we love Georgi… we do, but you were with Isabella over four years and you've only been Georgi...what? Four months?"

JJ nodded, "Yes, but it feels right. I just can't explain it."

"Well dear, as long as you are happy."

JJ knew he was truly happy, and he knew Georgi was the main reason for it all.


	18. Chapter 18

JJ loved having Georgi with him as they went to the airport. The long flight wasn't so bad when he was sitting next to Georgi. His mind was still racing and he couldn't help but think of everything that had recently happened. He almost obsessed over it.

They had a over thirteen hours together on this flight, not even counting their layovers. Once they were settled in their seats on the plane, he could see Georgi getting the movie started for them, handing him an earbud. JJ sighed deeply and took Georgi's hand instead.

"I know you don't want to stress me, and you said we would talk after the finals… but I can't stop thinking of everything," JJ said.

Georgi squeezed his hand, "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

JJ shook his head. If only he could. His mind was flooded with everything. He wanted to wait, he really did, but he also know his curiosity was killing him.

"I want to let it go, and trust you will tell me everything, but my head is spinning with everything," JJ said.

Georgi ran his hand down JJ's face, "Jay," he sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave mid-season?"

"Baby, I'm older, my body is tired. The quads you and the younger skaters are doing, I'll never be able to keep up. I should have left last season. When I go out on the ice now… competing… my head is not in this anymore. When I had to go compete, I was not happy anymore. You showed me what happiness was these last few months and for the first time in a long time, I've been happy." Georgi kissed JJ, "You showed me happiness. Be it if I'm on the ice or off of it, I am truly happy with this. Sure, it may have been a dick move quitting mid-season, but I cannot continue this."

JJ shook his head. "Why had you never told me all this? We practiced so much together!"

"Exactly! And I was happy practicing when I was with _you_! Can't you see that? I don't need to compete to be happy. I love skating, I am not giving that up, I am just not competing."

"I wish you had talked to me," JJ whispered.

"I am sorry, Jay. I promise, from now on, this will be about us, and not about me. I have been so long with it just being me and myself… I wasn't… I didn't… look I'm sorry," Georgi said, cupping JJ's face, kissing him.

JJ kissed back, cause damn, if there was one of things that made him weak, was the way Georgi kissed him. It was more than just lips touching, Georgi poured himself into the kiss, and always made JJ gasp and breathless each time.

Catching his breath, JJ was able to pull back, and stop being distracted by Georgi's lips.

"You said you were getting emails with offers," JJ said.

"Da, I have," Georgi said as he sat back in his chair. "I have offers all over the world… assistant coach for a few junior teams… choreography offers…"

"Oh? Any seem… worth taking?"

"Celestino made an interesting offer. Was not expecting him to reach out, but he is in Thailand with Phichit," Georgi said.

Thailand seemed so far. JJ would never ask Georgi not to do anything, but he hated the idea of Georgi being even further away. A squeeze of his hand, and JJ looked into his eyes. He felt like he had just got Georgi, and now he might lose him. JJ could feel his heart racing.

"I'm not taking it, don't worry," Georgi said. "Victor will do an ice show in the off season, I'll do that with him. Just a month in a few countries… Good money."

JJ nodded. He knew of the ice shows. Victor did them every year, he had never been asked to join the shows, but he knew Georgi loved them.

"Teams from Sweden, UK and China all reached out to me," Georgi said.

They all seemed so far away, JJ could only nod and swallow the knot in his throat. A hand on his chin had him turning his head.

"I'm not taking them," Georgi whispered before kissing JJ again.

JJ hated thinking he was the reason that Georgi was not accepting some of these offers that were out there and pulled back away from Georgi.

"You aren't turning them because of me, are you?" JJ asked.

"Of course I am, Jay," Georgi said. "And I don't regret it one bit."

JJ gasped and jumped back in his seat. Blinking, he started at Georgi smiling at him.

"I can't have you-"

Georgi silenced him with a kiss. "Jay, it is what I want. I can do choreography for people… and not be on the other side of the world all the time."

"Move in with me!" JJ yelled out.

He had wanted to make it romantic, he wanted to plan it all out. But here he was, sitting on a plane, over the ocean as he yelled this out at Georgi. Even his parents turned in their seats and looked over in their direction.

Georgi smiled at JJ and kissed him.

"Of course, Jay," Georgi said as he kissed him.

Everyone on the plan clapped and cheered. JJ looked up and blushed. Georgi had said yes, and JJ couldn't have been happier.

* * *

"Oh Georgi! You here to cheer me on or your little boy-toy?" Yuri asked as they all headed out for breakfast that morning.

"Good to see you too, Yuri," Georgi said as he had his arm around JJ's shoulder.

Yuri hated how fucking casual they were about everything. Georgi had up and just left. Not a damn word or anything about it.

"Don't even know why we are fucking doing this!" Yuri spit out as they sat down at a table.

"Yura, you said you would be nice," Otabek said.

"I said I wanted food! Not to be here with Tweedledee and Tweedledum!"

"Oh Princess, get your panties unknotted," JJ said as he smiled at Yuri.

"I'm kicking your ass on the ice!" Yuri said before the waiter came to take their orders.

The one thing they all knew that could shut Yuri up was coffee and food. Otabek pushed a large cup of coffee in front of Yuri and smiled over at the two.

"So how is everything now?" Otabek asked.

Georgi took JJ's hand and smiled. "Never been better."

Yuri made gagging sounds they all ignored.

"So, guess who is moving in with me?" JJ asked, looking lovingly at Georgi.

Yuri spit his coffee on the table.

* * *

JJ was not nervous. Not one bit. As they entered the arena so he could warm up, Georgi had stayed with him. JJ let his parents go settle in where the coaches were as Georgi helped JJ stretch.

Yuri and Otabek were stretching, or more like Otabek bending Yuri in the most impossible positions. After breakfast, Yuri would only glare at them, didn't speak much. It was the most JJ had ever Otabek talk when Yuri was around.

He found it amusing.

"Hey Georgi, you think we can finally decorate our flat once you move in?" JJ asked.

Georgi smiled as they heard Yuri growl next to them.

"You are evil, Jay," Georgi laughed out.

Yuri growled and got up, moving away from him.

"You know it is not nice to piss him off so he messes up his skate," Georgi said.

JJ had to shake his head. "You've been skating with him for years… don't you know he pushes hard when he is pissed off?"

Georgi gave JJ as sideways glance and raised his eyebrow.

"I just want an even playing field," JJ said with a smile.

When their group was called to the ice, JJ continued his banter. Skating where Yuri could see him, he did a quad flip and then blew kiss to him when he landed perfectly. JJ could hear him cursing the entire time. They had six minutes and all JJ wanted to do was fire Yuri up so he would make his jumps more powerful.

JJ laughed as he skated off the ice and kept moving around to keep his muscles warm. He could see Yakov yelling at Yuri as they waited to be called. As Yuri walked away from Yakov he stomped over in his direction and as he walked by them, bumped his elbow into JJ's.

"Love you too, kitten," JJ laughed out.

Yuri never stopped growling.

Even as Yuri went out to the ice to skate, JJ cheered him on. Otabek came over to them, laughing and elbowing JJ.

"You do this shit on purpose, don't you?" Otabek asked.

JJ nodded, "Damn right I do. He will land his jumps now."

Otabek shook his head. "I will never understand the love-hate relationship you two have."

JJ could only laugh as the music started for Yuri.

He skated perfect- though so did JJ.

* * *

JJ had won gold at Japan. Yuri had silver. It was close, but JJ had told Yuri his base score was already higher. He was impressed at how well Yuri did and knew he had two weeks to ready himself for the finals.

"You are playing with fire," Georgi said as he kissed at JJ's neck.

"No, I want Yuri to really try to beat me," JJ breathed out.

Georgi had been spoiling him all night. JJ had gotten a hand-job and a blow job already. He was blissed out and laid on Georgi's chest as they talked.

"It is cute the way you two bicker back and forth," Georgi said, running his fingers through JJ's hair.

"He is too easy to get all fired up," JJ chuckled up as he turned his head to look up at Georgi.

"You make me so happy," Georgi said.

JJ smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Georgi said.

JJ noticed a blush creep up on Georgi's face. It was cute and JJ had to wonder what he was thinking and raised his eyebrow.

Georgi took a deep breath, running his fingers lightly up and down JJ's back. Clearing his throat, JJ saw his cheeks flush even more.

"So… I know you said… well… before us… you had not done anything," Georgi said.

JJ nodded, "Yeah… me and her only really kissed."

"I know you said… well you are…" Georgi had stopped, his face fully red now.

JJ had to smile, he knew what Georgi was getting at. Leaning up again to kiss him, JJ ran his hand down his face.

"Not till I'm married," JJ said, then winked at Georgi.

Georgi nodded, "Well then it is a good thing there are so many other things we can do."

JJ yelped as Georgi flipped him on his back, kissing down his body. The only thing JJ would not give up before he was married- was his virginity.


	19. Chapter 19

JJ wanted to say he was not nervous- after the Grand Prix Finals, him and Georgi would go pack up his flat in Russia then they would be in living in Canada. No, he was not nervous over that- he was beyond excited over that. He was nervous over the finals.

Yuri continued to hold over his head his bronze medal, and all JJ wanted to do was redeem himself. He loved how Georgi went with him every day to the ice. Georgi pushed him, and he pushed him hard. JJ was surprised how quickly Georgi stepped into it. With him not having worry about his program or even competing, his full attention was on JJ.

"C'mon Jay! I saw you jump higher in your warm up!" Georgi called from across the ice.

JJ skated and got his speed up before launching into his quad. When he landed it was wobbly.

"Yuri is going to kick your ass if you keep this up!" Georgi laughed out.

"Remind me why I love you again?" JJ said as he skated over to Georgi.

Georgi smiled and handed him his water bottle, "Cause I don't allow you to slack. A little bit more then we can head home for lunch and to rest a bit."

JJ knew they would just be back that evening after dinner. They did morning and evening skating so it was not as crowded. Pushing off the wall, JJ blew Georgi a kiss as he went to restart his routine. Loving having him there- loving that his parents could have more time with his siblings and together. With Georgi being there, he noticed his parents came to the arena less, and did more things together. It made JJ smile at how much Georgi had changed all their lives.

* * *

"Well your bed is better than mine, we can just get rid of mine," Georgi said as they made plans to move his stuff in.

"But we will need your wardrobe to fit your stuff in," JJ said.

"I'm thinking my two lounge chairs, but not the couch."

"Definitely your paintings on the walls," JJ said.

"Yes, these white walls are too… sterile," Georgi said.

JJ liked more modern art, but he also loved Georgi's art on his walls. It was colorful and full of life- plus it was so much like Georgi, he couldn't help but love it. JJ looked around his flat, imaging what it would be like having Georgi's stuff combined with his. It made him smile and move closer to Georgi on the couch. Those arms that so easily wrapped around him as JJ settled in, he knew this was the best way for him to relax and rest.

It got JJ to thinking- even the small amount of clothes Georgi had there, the way they hung in the closet next to his made him smile every time he looked in there. Also the way Georgi said 'home' when he spoke of _their_ flat. It made him smile and giddy.

 _This was what it meant to be happy_.

* * *

"I'm going to smear your ugly face all over the ice," Yuri growled.

JJ had to laugh. Yuri was in a foul mood as they got warmed up for the short program. Otabek put his arm around Yuri and kissed his cheek.

"Yura, you said you would be nice," Otabek said.

"No I didn't!" Yuri yelled out.

They were people around everywhere. No one had caught on that Georgi was always with them. It was said Georgi was showing his support to his skating team. JJ knew better. They were both surprised that no one had picked up how much those two were together, they were not hiding anything- though they were not out kissing and flaunting in public.

Yuri was still growling as they got ready to do their short program. JJ was skating in the middle of the pack and could feel the nerves building in his stomach. Grabbing Georgi's arm, he couldn't talk. Wide eyed and scared- all he could feel was Georgi take his hand and pull him. JJ walked blindly behind him.

Georgi pushed opened the bathroom door and pulled JJ in him.

"Jay, breath," Georgi said as he held his shoulders.

"I'm going to fuck up my program," JJ whispered.

Georgi shook his head and pressed his forehead to JJ's. "No, Jay, you're not. You are going to go out there and pretend we are back home… just practicing."

"Home…" JJ whispered.

"Yes Jay, _our home_. My home with you," Georgi said as he kissed his forehead.

JJ nodded though he felt his vision tunneling. "Tell me more about our home."

Georgi chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, JJ felt safe as Georgi whispered in his ear.

"Our home is what I look forward to everyday, it is where the man I love lives. The decorations aren't much… but it is home," Georgi chuckled then kissed his temple. "I never felt like I belonged anywhere till I stepped into our home… I never told you this Jay… but the moment I stepped into your flat… I knew that was where I wanted to be."

JJ lifted his head, staring at Georgi, "You mean…?"

"Me and you, always," Georgi said then kissed him deeply.

JJ held onto Georgi tightly, forgetting about his momentarily freak out. His pulse raced for a different reason this time.

"C'mon, you are about due to go up," Georgi said as he held his hand out to JJ.

JJ could only smile and take Georgi's hand. He knew he had this.

* * *

Finally, JJ had his gold medal. Standing on the podium, smiling, he kept his eyes locked where Georgi stood with his parents- Georgi's arm casually around his mother as she cried in this shoulder. His father so proud, JJ could see the tears from the podium and his father's arm around Georgi. _His family_.

All he needed was Georgi to believe in him- to make him believe in himself.

JJ knew he had it in him, but something about the finals always got to him. Having Georgi by his side made everything go from a ball of nerves, to just another day on the ice. Cameras were flashing around them as he held up his medal, wrapped in his country's flag- proud.

His parents took them out to dinner, to celebrate. A bunch of skaters were all going out, but JJ wanted it quiet with the people who meant the most to him. They laughed all through dinner- JJ on a high from his win.

Even as they were back in their hotel room, JJ's high had not left him. The minute they were through the door, he had Georgi backed to the wall kissing him. He was on top of the world, and he wanted nothing more than alone time with Georgi.

"My King," Georgi breathed out as JJ kissed down his neck, holding his hands above his head, pinned to the wall.

It made JJ moan hearing Georgi say that. He loved Georgi so much- and loved how better he was with him.

* * *

"Where is Georgi?" JJ asked as he looked around the arena. Yuri was about to finish his skate and he was up next.

"He said he would be right back," Mr. Leroy said.

JJ shifted back and forth on his feet. He knew Georgi would not miss this. Ten minutes ago Georgi had kissed his cheek and said he would be right back. JJ kept looking around, just knowing he would be here in time for his exhibit.

Yuri finished another hell-fire-on-ice exhibit and stood there waving and smiling. Stuffed animals in the form of every cat imaginable being thrown on to the ice.

Georgi was cutting this close. As the girls skating around collecting the debris on the ice. It was only a few short moments and he was called out to the ice.

Looking around again, JJ felt his father push at his shoulder.

"Get out there!" Mr. Leroy said.

JJ took a deep breath, crossed himself and entered the ice. Raising his hands to greet the overwhelming applause. He could do this, he knew Georgi was somewhere watching him.

The thing about skating your exhibit- the lights were lowered while a spotlight was on you. It made it hard to do jumps and quads. JJ did not care. He jammed his exhibit full of them. He did powerful moves, loving every moment of it.

He want to leave himself on ice- even as the spotlight followed him around the ice. He wore a simple costume in green and purples. It moved easily over his body as he did spread eagle jumps. Everyone cheering for him, the Canadian flag waving all around the arena- JJ was happier than he had ever been.

As his program came to a close- JJ heard the music stop short as he was wrapping it all up.

"What the hell?" JJ said to himself as the spotlight moved off of him.

On the other end of the rink the spotlight highlighted Georgi, skating slowly towards him, wearing a tuxedo. JJ couldn't move. He swore he was stuck to the ice at that moment. The spotlight was back on him as another was on Georgi.

The arena burst into cheers as Georgi gracefully skated his way. He could not take his eyes off of Georgi, seeing him dressed so formerly, smiling so sweetly at him.

As Georgi approached, he slid down to one knee and stopped right in front of JJ. JJ placed a hand over his mouth as Georgi held out a box and opened it.

There were two rings in the box, both gold with Celtic knots engraved on them. JJ had forgotten how to breath as he looked down at Georgi. He knew tears were already in his eyes.

"You have been the best thing that has ever happen to me. I love you with all of my heart and it would give me the greatest honor to spend the rest of my life with you. Jean-Jacques Leroy, will you marry me?"

JJ couldn't talk. He was not sure if he ever could. Throwing himself at Georgi, he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply.

Roses were thrown down onto the ice, and the cheers had gotten so loud it was deafening. JJ had not stopped kissing Georgi yet.

"Jean-Jacques! Do we have an answer?" the man over the loud speaker asked.

JJ pulled back, almost laughing.

"YES!" JJ yelled as loud as he could, kissing Georgi again.

The arena bursted into another set of applause as they pulled from the kiss, and Georgi put the ring on his finger. JJ took the other one from his box and put on Georgi's finger. JJ knew his cheeks were going to hurt from smiling so much, and he didn't even know he was crying till Georgi wiped his thumb across his cheek. They were both on the ice on their knees and JJ leaned down, grabbing a rose that had slid over to them and handed it to Georgi.

"I even had your parent's blessings," Georgi said they stood up and he put his arm around JJ.

They skated together off the ice and JJ's parents were both crying, hugging them both.

"Of course you would have to outdo me," Yuri growled out.

"Oh Princess! You have to be my flower girl!" JJ said.

Georgi and JJ both laughed as Yuri's face turned blood red and he stormed off. Turning back around, cameras all around them, JJ kissed Georgi. He wanted the world to know he was taken.

 **This is the end of this story! Thank you everyone following! This has been too much fun writing fluff! You can find me on Tumblr as Phaytesworld! XOXOX**


End file.
